Time Again
by Shad0wReaper133
Summary: Issei is transported against his will after meeting a being that calls itself god. Finding out he's arrived in a world where it's before the first time he met Raynare, 5000 years ago in his original world. How will the 5 Millennium year old Red Dragon Emperor deal with what's to come? M for language and possible future situations. Follows both the Light Novel and Anime.
1. Chapter 1

Time Again

* * *

Issei Hyoudou didn't know what was stranger, the conversation he just had, with a god-like being, or the situation that the conversation had led him into. To call it a conversation though was giving it too much credit. It was more of a one sided explanation without details.

 _Time Renewal_

The last words he had heard before the darkness had consumed his vision for all but a moment. His surroundings were, familiar, at best, it _had_ been quite some time since he was in his room at his parents house for the 5000 year old Red Dragon Emperor.

Wait. His room? His parents house? That couldn't be right, could it?

Now things were getting even stranger. He was sure that Japan had been annihilated in the 1000 year war, but here Japan, his parents house, and he was.

[Partner, what the _HELL_ just happened?] Ddraig spoke up unexpectedly, the Red Dragon Claw gauntlet forming over Issei's arm.

"Ddraig? Is that really you?" Issei was almost brought to tears at the fact that he still had his best friend with him.

[Indeed my young friend, I will not forgive anyone to try and separate the two of us after all we've been through. No god or god-like being has nearly enough power to face us at peak condition.]

Ddraig almost stopped talking but something caught his attention.

[Partner, your appearance, it's that of your younger self!] Great surprise was evident in Ddraig's voice.

"What?!"

Sure enough, He had a similar body build to Vali Lucifer when first they met. The only differences being, Issei having the muscle size and fitness level he had before the war. Basically his peak physical condition before he sustained permanent battle damage.

His magical ability though, after a thorough internal look, was the same as his 5000 year old self. A simple way to put it, in Issei's words. _Absolutely fucking insane_. On par, if not exceeding an Ultimate class Devil, and that was without the combined power of his 8 mutation pieces. 4 of them being his perfected Triaina and his Cardinal Crimson Queen Juggernaut drive. He was also tuning another one of them to be a secondary type Juggernaut Drive that was pure raw power based, that one was far from being finished. The other 3 were on standby, just in-case something came up where he would need niche abilities.

 _"I'll finish working on that another time, first things first, find out_ when _I am."_ Working on the mutation piece wouldn't be difficult, nor time consuming

He was almost surprised at the date, but seeing as every god or god-like being he met in his life had a sick sense of humor. So it wasn't too surprising in that regard, the only surprising thing about it though, was today was the first time he met Yuuma, or Raynare as her real name turned out to be. Issei made his way back to his room to plan out how he'd spend his day. Seeing the clock read 5:30 am, he decided to consult Ddraig for the next half hour.

[Are you sure that's a good idea Issei? She might not fall for it as easily as you think.] Ddraig was skeptical.

It had only been 15 minutes, and Issei already came up with a questionable plan.

"Well as long as I disguise my voice when I'm using Balance Breaker, the first part of the plan should work flawlessly. The only part I'm _not_ looking forward to at all is being stabbed by a light spear, that's going to hurt like a bitch."

Issei's eyes downcast before adding.

"At least it's just physical damage that can heal this time. Sadly, not _all_ wound's can be healed by spells or even time."

Ddraig considered talking about it with Issei, but decided against it. There wasn't enough time and he didn't want to make him more depressed as it was.

[Alright partner, Rias and Akeno should be at school any time now, suit up, and take us to the club room.]

 ** _"Balance, Break!"_**

[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]

The Crimson Welsh Dragon scale mail armor formed instantly.

Two simple words with more power than most could imagine. Issei's 5000 year old power, combined with the amplification of Balance Breaker. Someone like Vali stood absolutely no chance, unless he used his Juggernaut Drive, which would be extremely risky considering the experience Issei had fighting sacred gears and Vali himself.

Such was the way of the Heavenly Dragons.

Issei created a transportation circle, and walked into it.

With a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Rias sat at her clubroom desk, with Akeno sitting on one of the couches nearby. Under normal circumstances, today would have been an above average day with the possible recruitment of Issei which they had planned to do within the week, but in a matter of moments, that was all about to change.

The first thing they noticed was, obviously, the glowing circle on the ground. Next, that it had the Gremory insignia on it, which a surprise visit from Rias' brother wouldn't have been unexpected if not for her brothers checkup few days previous. Now the really odd thing, was the intensity of the circles power. It was astronomical. _Nobody_ they knew ever needed that much power to travel. Lastly, the size of the circle was huge, as if, and ironically, a _creature_ was being transported. They eagerly, and a bit naively, waited near the circle for the guest to arrive.

Not moments later, Rias and Akeno came face to face with the Red Dragon Emperor. Who was a good 2 or 3 times their size. Shocked by the immense pressure and power the dragon gave off, and the proximity to it, they immediately flew backwards out of melee range.

 **"Hello Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, it's a pleasure to meet two fine ladies on this fine day."**

Issei's disguised voice sounded nothing like he normally did, even if they ran into him hours later, there would be no way of making the connection. He gave a courteous, but short bow do to the limitations of wearing his armor.

"It seems we don't need to introduce ourselves seeing as you already know who we are, but since you're intruding on our territory, I demand to know who you are and what business you have with me!" Rias as serious as always responded, with a hint of awe and fear in her voice at the being in front of her.

Behind the mask, Issei couldn't help but smile, _same old Rias_.

 **"I am the Crimson Welsh Dragon Emperor of Domination, also known as the Red Heavenly Dragon. My business with you is about the Fallen Angels that have suddenly been showing up as of recently."**

Issei didn't want to reveal too much right away, as to keep Rias interested as to what he might know about them.

"I am aware of the Fallen Angel presence in this town, what their objective is I cannot say for certain, but if I had to guess it seems they might be after something, _or_ someone."

 _"A logical conclusion, no wonder the Fallen Angel threat last time was swiftly dealt with."_ Issei thought.

 **"Whether or not you take my word for it, the Fallen Angels are after two objectives. Firstly, to kill a boy that goes by the name of Issei Hyoudou, he has the potential to grow strong enough to tip the balance between the three power factions. Secondly, to lure a girl that goes by the name of Asia Argento to the Church in town and steal her sacred gear; Twilight Healing."**

Not telling them about the sacred gear; Boosted Gear, which was a mid-tier Longinus, would set the plan in motion. Hopefully. Rias was a very observant person, and her question proved just that.

"What do you get out of telling us this? As someone as powerful as yourself could easily deal with them yourself if you really wanted to, so why come to us?"

She had a good point, and under normal circumstances, he'd be stumped. However, having the perks of being an Ultimate-Class Devil came in handy, like showing off how strong you are, and what you are, by the amount of wings and type you have.

Issei revealed his Devil wings, 12 in total counting 6 on each side, their black color looking like an endless abyss of nothingness as Vali would describe them, causing Rias' and Akeno's eyes to widen in even more shock.

"You're a devil?!" Rias exclaimed, still staring at the amount of wings he had.

 **"Yes, now you see why I came to you with this information. If you deal with these rogue Fallen Angels by yourself, none of the 3 power factions will be able to argue that you didn't act within your jurisdiction."**

It was true, the town Rias lived in was claimed by her to do what she wanted with it, she was well within her rights to defend it.

 **"Another thing, you've seen to what pieces that Hyoudou boy can use, yes?"**

"Yes," Rias replied. "I have. With the amount of power he will be able to handle with proper training, he will need all 8 pawn pieces to reach his potential."

Issei already knew this from a similar conversation about the amount of pieces from his previous world.

 **"If I may make an observation, candidates that require all 8 pieces are far and few between. You have an even less chance of finding one than finding a pure blooded devil from before the 3 way war."**

A suggestion disguised as an observation was the best way to avoid suspicion at this time. Issei really wanted the extra 8 pieces to let him fiddle with many niche counter armors that he could one day turn into a new "illegal move" like his Triaina.

Rias seemed to ponder this for a short while, it wasn't a bad observation by any means. She was about to speak when the schools warning bell rang.

"It appears we are out of time to talk, Red Dragon Emperor. I shall not consider your words lightly, for it is not everyday a Heavenly Dragon is allied with the Devils."

 **"Thank you for your time, Rias Gremory. I hope we meet again soon, there is much we could discuss. I bed thee farewell, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima."**

Issei bowed as much as his armor let him, and activated another magic circle, transporting him into a hidden spot on school grounds.

He quickly made his way to class and prepared himself both mentally and physically for after school.

* * *

The bell for the end of the school day, the day had gone by pretty as much as any normal day would for Issei, he decided to hang out with Matsuda and Motohama to avoid any suspicion Rias might have if she was keeping tabs on him.

One thing he did notice though, was the distinct lack of Kiba. Why that was, he could only guess. He decided that it didn't matter right now, and that becoming Raynare's "boyfriend" for a day would be much more exciting.

Not really though.

What he was actually looking forward to, was the long cruel death he planned for her. His revenge would be a mighty cold served dish. That was only going to work though if she fell for his trap, which wasn't really his trap, but more of her trap seeing as his plan was to fall for her trap. Was it the best plan?

Not really, no.

It was the only plan he could use that didn't out him as the Red Dragon Emperor though. Although in hindsight, he didn't even know why he decided to keep his identity a secret since it didn't benefit him in any major way.

Damn that war to oblivion. Damn all of it.

It was time to meet Raynare.

He made his way from the school to the fated bridge and waited. It took about 10 minutes for "Yuuma Amano" to arrive.

"U-Um, excuse me? Are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Her innocent voice was dripping with way too much sweetness for this not to be an act. If 5000 years of life taught Issei anything, it was when someone was being honest or not. That and your act not being discovered when you were in the heart of enemy territory. There were too many close calls in that regard.

"Y-Yeah, I am."

"I-I'm Yuuma Amano, please go out with me!" She quickly bowed in "respect" to make her act seem genuine.

After a quick exchange of words and false smiles from both parties, they departed. Issei heading home, and Raynare probably heading to the church or Fallen Angel hideout. Once out of eyeshot in an alley, Issei released an aura of killing intent so large in covered the entire town. Of course, with the specific purpose of the aura, not a single human felt anything.

The Devils and Fallen Angels however, were very, very worried at what could have that strong of a killing intent, and power to release an aura that powerful.

[Issei, is everything all right?] Ddraig was concerned for his younger partner, if Issei wasn't careful enough with his anger, his old Juggernaut Drive might decide to make a re-appearance like it had once before. Not including the incident involving Asia.

"Sorry Ddraig, I'll try to keep my anger at bay, but that bitch killed Asia last time, and then had the nerve to try and beg for forgiveness afterwards. She will die a slow death after I prevent that from happening again." A promise written in stone for Issei.

Issei arrived home and immediately ate supper before heading to his room. He shut the door behind him and immediately laid in his bed. He was mentally, and somewhat physically exhausted from not sleeping for over 10 days.

Tonight, he would finally get some much needed rest.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Hello all! Sorry I've been gone so long, a bunch of real life stuff came up and I had to deal with that first, and just recently I got time to sit down these last few days and write down a chapter of a new story I've thought up. Hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Time Again

* * *

 _Issei limped through the charred battleground, cold air blew through the wasteland, and it was as quiet as the dead. Destroyed buildings covered most of the field. The fighting had finally stopped, a millennium of chaos and death finally over. It appeared not a single enemy survived. DxD had won the battle it seemed. Issei didn't think of it as a win though, not with the losses his side sustained, not with the civilian casualties. Not with the loss of so many innocent lives._

 _Walking was tough, the damage that had been done to his body was great, his entire left leg was fractured, his right arm broken in multiple places, multiple cracked ribs, and a possible punctured lung. Nothing a powerful devil couldn't come back from with time and a bit of rest, but he was in bad shape regardless. He probably would be incapacitated and near death if it weren't for his Welsh Dragonic Rook form. The power it took to destroy his armor was immense, not just anything could put a dent in his armor, much less blowing it off entirely._

 _The question was;_ _ **what the hell could cause an explosion of that size and power?**_

 _Another question was; if Rossweisse had gotten away from the fighting in time before the blast went off._

 _He didn't get any time as when he entered a large open area without buildings, he stood in shock as the largest dragon he had ever seen landed on the battleground. It lifted its head and let out a roar that was ear shattering. Thankfully Issei was a Devil and his ears were much stronger than a normal humans. That also meant it hurt a lot more and it was louder than it normally was. The Dragon was as black as an endless void of nothingness, its eyes as red as blood and rubies. The wingspan was a good 2 miles or 3.2 kilometers. Its height was something else as well, at a maximum height of 3500 feet or 1067 meters not including the wings. Its body was just on another scale of massive, words couldn't describe the thickness of its armor and the strength it possessed. Its body length, head to tail, was easily three fourths of its wingspan. If Issei had to compare it to something, it looked similar to Great Red, but different in that it had 4 legs instead of 2._

 _Issei couldn't believe his eyes, the same energy aura that emanated from the destroyed ground, was coming off of that dragon in waves._

 _ **Was that dragon the cause of all this death and destruction?**_

 _Almost as if the dragon read his mind, it turned the direction of one of its eyes in the direction of Issei. It looked upon him with what seemed to be curiosity. he didn't dare move in case it decided to attack._

 _As fast as it had noticed him, it looked away and began to fly away._

 _[Issei, we need to leave. Now!]_

 _Ddraig sounded urgent, whatever that dragon had planned, it was not going to be pretty. He took the advice to heart and started limping as fast as he could away from the dragon, he had used up almost all of his magical strength just protecting himself, he just needed a bit more time before he could get out of here._

 _"Issei! You're alive! Thank goodness! I was looking for you, this place is gigantic!"_

 _It was Rossweisse, who appeared to be covered in dirt and grime, but unhurt, thankfully._

 _"Rossweisse, I'm glad you're alive, but we need to get out of here now, there's a massive dragon in the direction I came from which is on a whole different level of powerful compared to me. Ddraig also told me to leave this place so let's get going, now!"_

 _Rossweisse stayed silent and just nodded, she knew that if something was bad enough to worry Issei, that she would take his word for it, he'd never lied to her before, and he had no reason now of all times. She also quickly notice how badly he was limping, she quickly stopped him and healed his wounds with Twilight Healing._

 _With Issei back to a physically uninjured state, he didn't have to worry about hurting himself further physically._

 _They were about to set off when they heard a noise, it was growing louder and louder by the second. before long, new noises came into earshot and immediately Issei recognized the sound. It was the sound that came before the battlefield was scorched into a no-man's land._

 _Before Issei had time to react, Rossweisse set up defensive spell runes in the direction of the sound. She proceeded to take out Twilight Healing from herself and merged it within Issei._

 _"Rossweisse! What the hell are you doing? You need to get out of here now!"_

 _She gave him a sad, truthful smile._

 _"We both know I can't do that Love, if anyone has a chance at killing the dragon, between the two of us, we know it's not me. I... I have accepted my fate for a long time now as did we all. The fate of dying for your sake so you can live on to protect others. I'm sure you'll miss me dearly, just as much as we have missed the others."_

 _Both parties had tears flowing down their eyes, this was the last time they'd ever see each other. Since time was of the essence, Issei made the first to embrace Rossweisse and give her a final kiss that she'd remember even in death. they stayed like this for what seemed like forever._

 _The sounds growing closer and small tremors reminded them that they only had limited time._

 _"Issei, tell my daughters that I loved them, and their father with all my heart until the end. In time, I hope to see you all in Asgard."_

 _Rossweisse stepped between Issei and the oncoming blast, strengthening her defences to buy her just a bit of extra time to transport Issei before the blast hit,_ if _the shields held of course._

 _With the amount of power it took to teleport Issei, they were cutting it close, it would be but 10 seconds before the blast hit, and about 11 seconds before Rossweisse could send him away with the amount of power she could use while maintaining her defences._

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _The blast hit the shields like an atom bomb, but they held just long enough for Rossweisse to teleport Issei. Before that happened though, she smiled._

 _"I love you Issei, goodbye."_

 _It was the last thing Issei heard before he saw no more._

* * *

Issei woke up in a cold sweat, that was one of the last memories he had before things started spiraling into chaos. Ophis identified the dragon as Kalameet, the one and only dragon to be classified as a Genesis dragon. That _abomination_ of a dragon was unlike anybody had ever seen. Ophis identified it because she only knew about it, she had never seen it in person.

[Issei, sitting here thinking about the past won't change it. What we _can_ change is the future, not just for your sake, but for _my_ sake as well.]

Ddraig's blunt words hurt, but he had a point. He would get nowhere worrying about what he couldn't change in his past. He had to look forward towards the future if he was ever going to be able to stop Kalameet.

Hopefully this time around, he could get Rias and the others up to their best ability as early as possible. He had also decided when to announce his true identity to Rias and everyone as the Crimson Dragon Emperor.

The rating game against Raiser.

He would personally enjoy the surprised look in Rias' eye as she would connect most of the dots. He was probably in for a thousand or more spankings for keeping the secret though. It would be worth the pain though, hurting his family was the last mistake _anyone_ was going to make this time around.

"You're right Ddraig." Issei agreed. "I'll try to focus on the present, and future. No point worrying about the past, nothing can change that now anyway."

Today was the "date" with Yuuma, or Raynare to be more accurate, he had to put on his best game face for the few hours he would be spending with her. He really didn't want to go through with this, but it was too late now, he already made up his mind to make Rias give him her 8 pawns as a means to "save" his life, therefore he wouldn't have to explain his current situation, until Rias found out he was the Crimson Dragon Emperor.

He was in for a long explanation after winning the rating game.

The time finally came for Issei when he had to prepare for his "date". He showered, dressed in semi-nice looking, but old, clothes since they were going to be ruined. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair as much as he could but it made little difference. Even if he was going to be faking his death, he wanted to look as nice as possible since Rias would be the one summoned.

Once he was ready, he started walking to the meet-up point, he had to get a request paper from Rias' familiar after all. The walk brought back memories of the first time he did this, he was so naive back then, it was laughable at his age. It was silly of him to think that way though, he'd lived for 5000 years and learned from his many, many mistakes. Being a human before reincarnating into a devil kept him humble throughout his entire life, but never once had to strive for anything less than but to be the best for the sake of his family and friends.

"Please check us out!"

Before Issei had time to react, he was handed a slip of paper with the Gremory family crest printed on it. He turned to look at who gave him the slip of paper and sure enough, it was Rias' familiar in her human disguise. Said familiar gave him a flashy smile and a wink before turning around and walking off.

Issei took in his surroundings, he was at the place he agreed to meet Yuuma at for their date. Had he really been so deep in thought, that time had flown by like the breeze? The faster this day goes by, the better the day would be, and one step closer to 8 more Pawn pieces. Oh how he so wanted those to fiddle with. Damn that Ajuka and Azazel for getting him hooked on something other than his one true passion.

Breasts!

Yes, even after 5000 years, he still loved a good pair of breasts, he wouldn't let that damn Vali even get a hell of a chance to use Half Dimension on anything this time around. He was going to show Vali who the true Devil of the underworld was, and he would show no mercy. Killing him would be absurd though. If Vali were to die, all that unknown potential would be wasted.

"Issei!"

It was Yuuma, time to put on a fake smile, and put on the actors mask until nightfall.

"Good morning Yuuma!"

He didn't have to act, it _was_ a good morning after all.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

She really hadn't.

"Oh no, I just got here."

 _"If I didn't need the extra pawn pieces, you'd be dead, I wouldn't be here and I could be doing something better than going on a date with a bitch like you."_

The "date" had officially started, they explored clothing outlets, and other small stores around the area. While Yuuma wasn't looking, Issei did 3 things. One, he put a spell on an elasticized bracelet to make Yuuma want it with irresistible desire. Two, another spell he put on it, would make Raynare never want to get rid of it no matter what. Third, a tracking spell, just in case she suspected something and tried to change locations at the last minute.

He set the bracelet back down and called to Yuuma.

"Is there anything you might like over here?"

Yuuma turned around and her eyes were almost immediately drawn to the bracelet Issei just enchanted.

"I really like this bracelet a lot, can I please have it?"

She fell for Issei's trap, hook, line and sinker. Without realizing anything was wrong of course.

"Yeah, sure, let me buy it for you."

Spending a tiny about of money now wouldn't set him back any, not with the enchantments anyway.

After they had completed their purchases they went to a small diner and ordered food. Issei ending up with brain-freeze and choking on his drink because he stared at Yuuma's breasts too long.

* * *

With the date coming to a close, they made their way to the large fountain in the park. The anticipation of getting this done and over with was great.

"We had a lot of fun today!" Yuuma being cheery as ever said.

"Yeah." Issei replied. "It was a great day!"

They continued walking towards the fountain when Yuuma suddenly skipped ahead a few feet, closer to the fountain and turned around.

"Say, Issei. Do you mind doing me one more favor to commemorate our first date?"

 _"Here it comes, those words I once dreaded that now no longer have any meaning to me."_ Issei thought to himself.

"Wh-what kind of favor?" Issei forced his voice to sound nervous.

Raynare smiled and looked up at Issei.

"Could you die, please?"

"What? Wait, I think there's something wrong with my ears, could you repeat that?"

Raynare moved closer to Issei, and whispered in his ear.

"Could you die, please?"

Issei put on the best shocked expression he knew as she transformed into her Fallen Angel self.

He also almost went into Balance Breaker by accident when he saw her breasts.

"Although short-lived, playing innocent lovey-dovey with you was fun. I'll take good care of this gift from you." Her innocent demeanor gone, replaced by the cold and vicious Raynare.

"Yuuma, what..." Issei kept his horrified and shocked expression when she created a spear of light in her hand.

"So... please die."

She impaled the light spear right into Issei's stomach. Causing massive amounts of bleeding which would normally kill a human, but definitely not a Devil. Issei let himself fall onto his back since the pain he was feeling was very real.

"Sorry, your existence posed a threat to us. So we took the initiative and moved in for the kill. Blame God for planting that Sacred Gear inside your body."

If Issei was to blame anything for this, it was his own luck.

"Thanks for the wonderful memories." She then disappeared in a "rain" of feathers.

Very soon, Raynare would be nothing but a memory. Again.

Damn that light spear though, it wouldn't kill him, but since he had to hold back his Devil power, and Dragon power, the effect the light had on him would rid him of his consciousness soon.

Issei pulled out the paper with the Gremory insignia on it as fast as he could, and channeled a small amount of his power into it, wishing for Rias to come "save" him.

The last thing Issei saw before he lost consciousness, was long, Crimson hair.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Here I am again with another chapter. This soon? Yeah, but don't expect super fast updates like this at all. It really is random when I'm going to update.

Now, in regards to you guest reviewers, Guest number 1 wonders when I'm going to update again. My answer: Literally whenever. I don't have a schedule for this. Guest number 2... how about you don't tell me how to write _my_ story and assume that if I do it your way it will have "more depth". Newsflash, you read _ONE_ chapter. You have no idea what I have planned, or how much of it I do have planned, Kindly either go away, or don't ever tell me what I should do again.

Everyone else who reviewed with their accounts however, I thank you for your awesome support. Also from my first chapter alone, I got 37 follows on this story (when I'm writing this). You guys are super awesome. Reviews are always welcome!

 **EDITED** : I wrote this AN at like, 4 in the morning and Asia completely flew over my head. So next chapter: meeting Asia, showdown with Raynare. Then the chapter _after_ next will be Balance Breaker, Raiser and rating game.

 **EDIT 2:** Changed the dragon's name from Bahamut to Kalameet. As it turns out, Bahamut is the name of a Rook in SirZech's peerage so yeah. For those wondering, I used the name Bahamut for the dragon in reference to the anime; Shingeki no Bahamut (awesome anime btw), but now it's referencing something else.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Again

* * *

Issei woke the next morning, thankful that he hadn't had any dreams that involved his memories. His past was a painful one, more pain than any individual should ever go through. As much as he hated it, he also embraced it. It was a time of learning about the cost of even the smallest mistakes.

Mistakes he would never make again.

That said, the first mistake he would correct would be Asia's death. Speaking of which, Asia wouldn't be arriving for a few days, plenty of time to take care of a few things.

" _First things first though._ "He thought to himself." _Pawn pieces._ "

8 extra pawn pieces would be a tremendous boost in diversity when it came to "illegal moves". That and the amount of times he could double his power would be tripled.

After a thorough check, and to his delight, he had 16 pawn pieces. 4 of them Mutation, 12 Evil. Although he only had 1 of the new pieces unlocked, and the only ways to unlock them would be going into his incomplete Juggernaut Drive, or have Rias unlock them for him.

He'd probably get Rias to unlock the rest of them either before or after winning the rating game. It made him wonder though, how strong were the Devils in this universe? How many families made it out of this war compared to where he came from?

He would find out later, today was strictly recon. Tag all of the Occult Research members in his mind, and all of the Student Council members as well. He would train both of them to be the best they could be, especially Saji, if he could get Saji to Balance Break a hell of a lot sooner than he did last time, the scales would tip in Issei's favor.

Issei left immediately after getting ready. After arriving at school, he quickly made his way to his classroom. Turning the corner at the top of the stairs, he crashed into someone causing them both to tumble onto the ground. Not knowing whether said person could support his weight, he turned himself mid-air so that he would take the blow from the fall.

"Hey, are you ok?" Issei asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm ok, usually it takes a lot more to knock me down, guess you really surprised me, are you alright though?"

Issei didn't recognize the very apparent female voice at all. He opened his eyes and took in her appearance. Her gray eyes bore into his, with a bit of sweetness and concern. Her long straight blonde hair was partially folded on his chest. He also noticed her hair was trimmed around her face as to keep it out of her eyes. Her face pale and smooth, but tinted with reddened cheeks. The most apparent feature though, was the mole under her left eye. Her body was curvy but strong.

He was about to ask her name, but realized his hand was groping her breast, and that they had fallen in a very provocative position, which was the cause of her blush.

"I'm so sorry about that, I was in a rush and wasn't watching where I was going, I didn't mean to grab you like that!"

They both got up off the ground ignoring the watchful eyes of the other students and brushed themselves off.

"Not a problem, I noticed you switched positions with me mid-air so that I wouldn't be hurt, that's very thoughtful of you. I also know that being able to do that is incredibly tough to do, can I ask how you learned to do that?"

Just what Issei needed, someone suspicious of him, his only way to answer was to tell the vague truth.

"My best friend of many years taught me how, we were pretty much brothers in all but blood, but he passed away recently..."

Issei downcast his eyes, the memory was still fresh in his mind and just as painful , 50 years was a short time for a Devil. Before he could think further, his mind went blank in shock when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him in a gentle, yet firm hug.

"I'm sorry that my question brought up unpleasant memories, I have my fair share as well, I won't pry any further."

This was a first for him, a hug from a girl he didn't even know the name of.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have brought it up anyway. I'm Issei Hyoudou by the way, second year."

She broke the hug and smiled.

"I'm Yumi Kiba, second year as well."

The gears clicked in Issei's head. It made sense now, the blonde hair, gray eyes, strong yet attractive body, painful memories, and the mole under the cheek.

This girl was Kiba.

Issei was about to inquire further, but the bell rang for class to start. Both parties looked at each other and nodded their heads in acknowledgement. They would have to continue this conversation another time.

* * *

Time flew by like papers in the wind for Issei, the school day had ended. He packed his things and left for home. Along the way, he had a nagging feeling to return to the fountain where he was once slain. In time with his arrival, he felt the presence of a nearby Fallen Angel. He then remembered that this was the second time he was stabbed with a spear of light, but got saved from further damage by Rias, Koneko and Akeno.

This time around, he would toy with the Fallen Angel, and then kill him when Rias showed up.

"Well what do we have here, a stray Devil perhaps?"

His tone as arrogant as ever. After dealing with as many arrogant people as Issei had over the years, this was an amusing mongrel trying to look good in the eyes of his betters.

"Not so much a stray Devil, but a Devil who is way out of your league to ever think about beating in a fight."

The Fallen Angel was not amused and responded by throwing a light spear at Issei which missed after it was dodged. This continued on for a little while before the teleportation circle appeared with the Gremory insignia.

"You there Fallen Angel, I would ask that you not attack this Devil any further."

Rias Gremory, as beautiful and as commanding as ever.

"That crimson hair, I recognize it, you must be Rias Gremory. I had no idea that the younger sister of the Crimson haired Lucifer had staked a claim in this town. I take it that Devil is one of your own?"

Skirting the issue, not a bad tactic, but one that wouldn't work against Issei. Before Rias could answer, Issei spoke up.

"Your wings, I remember now, that girl Yuuma had the same wings as you, and she stabbed me with a weapon like yours, what do you people want with me?"

The bait was set, now all he had to do was wait to see who bit first, Rias, or the Fallen Angel.

"That's what I would like to know, what is your business with my servant?"

Before anyone could react, a light spear pierced Issei from behind. The pain was immense and this was not part of the plan, time to improvise.

"Fuck that really hurts! I'll get you for that!"

Issei extended his right hand and built up his magic, creating a ball of magic the size of a baseball. He pulled his arm back at let the energy fly loose as he thrust his arm forward. The intense magical energy was that of a high class Devil and was probably overkill in this situation, but being in intense pain made concentration near impossible. The blast hit the Fallen Angel and with a cry of anguish, he was vaporised in a shower of feathers.

Issei smiled, and then passed out from the pain.

"My, my, I can see why you had to use all 8 pawn pieces on him Rias, it seems he's just as powerful as you are." Akeno was quite surprised.

"Yes, but I don't think he knows how to control it. It seemed like what he did was a response to the pain from the light spear, speaking of which, why didn't you stop it?" Rias was more curious than anything.

"I'm sorry Rias, if I had gotten here in time I would have, but I only arrived in time to see Issei blast away the Fallen Angel." Akeno apologised. "Speaking of Issei, he'll die if we don't attend to him soon."

"He's my servant, I'm responsible for him and I let him get hurt. I'll take care of it. Please inform the others that we'll introduce him tomorrow after school."

Rias then picked Issei up, and created a teleportation circle to take Issei home. She walked into the circle and the night became silent once again.

* * *

Issei woke up the next morning free of pain, he was also free of clothes, which meant Rias was sleeping in bed next to him. Naked. He relaxed into his bed, these past few days he'd been seriously injured twice. At least he got to get payback this time.

Asia would arrive in a day or two, and he now had the strength to protect her until he could train her in defensive magic. Freed would be a different matter, he knew Freed had no interest in doing anything to Asia, but the next time he met Raynare, there would be Hell to pay for what she did to Asia.

The sleeping body of Rias shifted as she woke up. The covers fell off of most of her as she sat up. She yawned and stretched and blinked away the weariness of her eyes.

"Good morning Issei, did you have a nice sleep?" She smiled.

"I did actually, I probably had one of the best sleeps of my life since you were here."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Hyoudou." She said sticking out her tongue out at him.

"Mr. Hyoudou?" Issei dramatically feigned shock, a cheeky smile donned on his face. "Since when was sleeping in someone's bed naked so formal?"

They paused for only a moment before they both burst out laughing, it only lasted a moment as Issei's mom walked in the room. She stood there in shock as for the first time in her life, a girl was naked inside of her son's room, in his bed no less.

"Good morning mom, this is Rias." There was nothing else Issei felt like saying at this time.

"Hello Mrs. Hyoudou, I hope you don't mind that I took care of your son last night." Rias teased playfully.

Issei's mother stood there for a few seconds before she turned and went downstairs without a word.

"As much as I'd like to sit here and play 20 questions with you Rias, we both have to get to school." Issei didn't need to be told what he already knew.

"You're right, as much as I'd like to explain everything to you right now, appearances have to be kept. I'll send someone by to get you after classes are done and I will explain everything then." Rias proceeded to pick up, and put her clothes on.

When they were both ready, they quickly left the house and headed straight to Kuou Academy. When they arrived, all eyes were on the two of them, hurried whispers flew about between the students and no doubt some rumors would happen because of this.

"Like I said before Issei, after school, just wait in your classroom and I'll send someone by to pick you up."

"Got it." Issei confirmed. "See you later I guess?"

Rias nodded her head in confirmation, she then turned and walked up the stairway to the second floor only to be greeted by Sona at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning Sona, how have you been?" Rias greeted.

"I've been good, I take it that boy is your new pawn?" Sona's eyes observed Issei as he walked to class, she could sense _something_ from him but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pinpoint it.

"Yes, he is, I'm planning to introduce him to the others later today." Rias confirmed.

"Let us hope he isn't too shocked by his new situation, but something tells me he's used to getting thrown into situations outside of his control." Sona deduced.

Rias just nodded, acknowledging the judgement of her close friend.

* * *

School had just ended, and Issei had finished packing his backpack. He only had to wait a few moments before he heard the excited whispers of the other students.

"It's her!"

"It's Yumi, why is she here?"

"She's so cool!"

Issei could only chuckle at the comments, Kiba had gotten the same type of comments back then too.

 _Kiba_.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head, now was not the time, he would have time to mourn another time. He stood up to greet Yumi.

"I take it you're my entourage for tonight milady?" He mocked bowed at Yumi.

Yumi chuckled, "A sense of humor eh? You and I will get along just fine." She finished with a playful wink.

The entire way to the club room, Issei couldn't help but smile, Yumi's personality was similar, but opposite of Kiba's. She was outgoing, and energetic. Kiba was calm, and reserved.

"So where exactly are we headed Yumi?"

It wasn't like he didn't already know. Something about Yumi's voice though calmed him, so he wanted to keep a conversation going.

"The old schoolhouse, that's where we hold the Occult Research Club after school."

"That would explain why I never see you or Rias when I leave." Issei pointed out.

Yumi just nodded her head in confirmation.

They soon arrived to the club room after a short walk. It looked exactly as he remembered, the main wooden desk that Rias used, the sofas that he and his family sat on so many times.

He was truly at home here.

He walked towards the sofa opposite of the one Koneko was sitting on, she was enjoying some sort of sweets from the look of it.

Just looking at the sweets earned a glare from Koneko, who moved the sweets closer to herself.

"You can't have my sweets, I won't let you."

"But I didn't..." Issei started.

Koneko glared at him harder.

"Alright, I get it, no sweets."

Koneko started ignoring him at this point and only paid attention to her sweets.

"My, my, not even five minutes and you're making a move on Koneko, how forward and brave of you Issei." Akeno teased as she entered the room.

"I'll pretend I haven't heard any of the teasing I've received, or will receive as of today." Issei outwardly drawled.

Inwardly though, he couldn't have been happier, his family was here, safe, _alive_ , and while not quite as emotionally, mentally and obviously, physically developed as he remembered them, he had them back in his life.

"I see you've met Koneko and Akeno, and it also appears you're acquainted with Yumi."

Rias had finally arrived.

"Now that you're here, can you explain why my sight and hearing are so much better since that night, and can you explain how I shot energy out of my hand and destroyed that guy with the black feathered wings?"

Issei was curious how this conversation would go if he took the lead at the start.

"You produced energy powerful enough to destroy a Fallen Angel in one blast?"

Yumi turned to Rias with an astonished look before she questioned her further.

"Why am I hearing about this just now?"

Rias sighed, this was not how she wanted this conversation to turn out so she decided to make it simple.

"I'll answer your question in a moment Issei." She turned to Yumi.

"For your first question, yes, he did, I haven't seen his current strength yet though, but from the display he put on, offensively he's about as strong as me or stronger."

Yumi looked at Issei in shock.

Issei just shrugged in return.

"For your second question, I would have told you if the chance had come up, I didn't want this information being possibly overheard by just anybody."

Yumi nodded her head in understanding, and a small amount of embarrassment.

"As for your question Issei, it's because you're a Devil. To be specific, a reincarnated Devil."

Issei's expression didn't change, but he put on what he thought to be a somewhat 'confused at the situation' face when Rias and the others revealed their wings.

"Well... I can't say that was on my list of things that could have possibly happened, but I suppose being dead is a worse alternative."

It was true, while Issei had no fears of death, he would not die so easily without protecting his family.

"You're not surprised at finding out you're a Devil?" Yumi was somewhat confused.

"I wouldn't say I'm not surprised, because I am, I never imagined I'd ever be thrown into a situation this crazy!"

It _was_ the truth, when this happened the first time, he was as surprised as anyone would have.

"So, can you tell me what happened with Yuuma and that other man? They both had black feathered wings, what are they?"

"Issei, those were Fallen Angels, Angels that gave into their lustful and selfish desires that have fallen from God's grace." Rias explained.

"I see, what would they want with me then? I'm nothing special!"

"You _are_ special though Issei, let me explain."

She took a seat next to him and pulled out a chess piece.

"Can you tell me what this is?"

Rias held up the King piece.

"A chess piece, the King to be exact."

"Correct, Devils use the 'Evil Piece' system, it mimics the pieces of a chessboard so we have the King, which is me."

"I am Rias' Queen, Akeno Himejima, nice to meet you Issei." She gave him a lustful smile.

"Seeing as we've met once already, I'll re-introduce myself, I am Yumi Kiba, Rias' Knight!" She finished with a bright and happy smile.

"Koneko Toujou, Rias' Rook." She didn't bother saying anything else.

"I am the King obviously." finished Rias.

"So what am I then? A Bishop? A Rook? A Knight?"

"Pawn." Rias stated simply.

"Pawn?" Issei said with false disbelief.

"That's correct, but don't think too low of yourself, if you remember, Pawns can promote themselves in the deepest part of enemy or with the King's permission."

Since gaining Triania, Issei was free to promote whenever he wanted to.

"I see, so how many other Pawns are you going to get besides me?"

"None." Rias replied.

"None?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"I used all 8 pieces on you Issei, coming across servants like that are incredibly rare and far and few in between. I took a chance and from what I've seen, you won't disappoint me."

She smiled and got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her wood desk and took a seat in her chair.

"It's official then, welcome to the Occult Research Club, Issei. We hope you enjoy your stay."

"Happy to be here, President." Issei gave a short bow in respect.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, I have a job request for you to get you started. Akeno, if you could set up the teleportation circle for Issei?"

Akeno nodded her head and set up the circle.

"Now all you have to do is step in the circle and you'll be on your way, good luck Issei!" Akeno gave a small wave as Issei stepped into the circle.

"Make sure you get a contract Issei, you'll need them if you ever decide to become a higher class Devil."

"I understand Rias, I'll try to get a contract." Issei figured that even after 5000 years, his chances of getting a contract were still zero.

The circle activated, and he was teleported to his destination.

* * *

It was late at night, and like Issei expected, he didn't get a contract. Not that it bothered him any, he had quite enough magical power and knowledge of Devils and battle to achieve an official title of Ultimate Class Devil.

He was enjoying the cool night air as he walked back to the club, he had business to take care of before he could teleport back to the clubroom.

The air around him thickened, he could feel a magical barrier being placed so that he couldn't escape.

A Fallen Angel was here.

Sure enough as he turned around, a woman was walking towards him.

"How strange, I don't seem to have the wrong person. I, Kalawarner, have been ordered to erase all traces." She stopped. "How utterly strange."

"How so?" Issei responded while grinning at her.

"Why are you alive? She killed you!" Her wings sprouted from her back as she created a spear of light.

She threw it straight at Issei who side stepped it.

"I would reconsider doing that if I were you, unless you want to die?"

"Cocky brat, die!"

She hurled the spear of light again at Issei, but before it could connect a flash of Crimson light blinded her eyes.

[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]

"What!?" She screamed in shock as she took in the sight before her.

The red Scale Mail of the Red Dragon Emperor.

"I warned you. Now die you shitty Fallen Angel!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"No! Please! Forgive me I beg of you!" A final plea for her life escaped her lips as she cried.

"Die! **Dragon Shot**!" No mercy.

The beam of energy raced towards her at a tremendous speed.

She couldn't dodge it.

"No!"

The final word escaped her mouth as the beam consumed her entirely, causing her last word to echo through the night. The magical barrier collapsed silently as its source of Mana was now gone.

[You really are cruel when you're fighting, sometimes it's really scares me.] Ddraig half joked.

"You're right, I am cruel, but you don't have to go as far as to joke that I scare you."

Over the years, Issei became more and more cruel with his opponents, even Vali once swore he would never get on Issei's bad side every again. Time after time Issei's attacks would be relentless, ruthless, and downright deadly.

[We should be heading back now, you need to give your report to Rias about the Fallen Angel.]

Issei dispersed his Scale Mail, eliminating all visual trace that he was the host of a Heavenly Dragon.

He activated a teleportation circle, stepped inside, and disappeared from the street in a flash of light.

* * *

"A Fallen Angel attacked you? Are you alright?" Rias was concerned for her new servant.

"Yeah, I mean, I managed to kill her, she didn't put up much of a fight like that man did."

"My, my, you're quite the powerhouse aren't you, I wouldn't mind tasting a bit of that power myself."

Akeno's eyes were pretty much undressing Issei on the spot.

"Really? if that's the case then..."

"No." Rias interrupted.

"No?" Issei asked with minor desperation.

"No, you are _my_ servant after all, you won't be doing anything like that without my permission." Rias seemed adamant on this.

"My, my, could you be jealous Rias?" Akeno teased.

She really knew how to push Rias' buttons.

"I am simply keeping my servants mine Akeno."

Definitely jealous, surprisingly somewhat jealous faster than last time she fell for him.

"Issei, try to avoid fighting Fallen Angels from now on, you might not be so lucky as you were this time around, it sounds like she wasn't the best fighter and she paid the price for exerting her weakness."

"Understood president, I'll see you later tomorrow."

Issei turned and left the clubroom before activating a teleportation circle and leaving for his room.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Hello long chapter! Yeah, I know, no Raynare showdown or Asia in this chapter, I really did think I would get it to fit in this chapter, guess not apparently. Oh well, next chapter for sure will have it. Reviews are welcome! As of this chapter this story has 80 follows, holy crap you all are amazing, I never thought this story would get this much attention. I appreciate all of you!

 **Edited:** So it was brought to my attention that "Kiba" was actually the family name rather than the given name. I have corrected that mistake after a bit of research. Thank you for bringing that to my attention.

 **Edit 2:** Fixed a name to its proper spelling, thank you based DxD wiki. I really should use it more when it comes to names.


	4. Chapter 4

Time Again

* * *

 _They had walked into a trap, a bad one too, they weren't outnumbered since Issei and Vali were there, but the shear about of enemies and attacks they had to defend the others from proved to be too much as an attack got through and impaled one of their members._

 _The girl looked down, the large spear of light protruding out of her stomach._

 _Issei and Vali stared in utter shock and defeat._

 _Issei rushed over to her as fast as he could before she died._

 _"Oh..."_

 _Those were the last words out of her mouth before the light consumed her a moment later._

 _"No... no... it... it can't be... come back... please come back..." Issei cried._

 _He hadn't made it to her in time._

 _"Issei, don't do it, she wouldn't want you to do it." Vali tried to reason with Issei._

 _It didn't work._

 _"ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _The pain in Issei's voice was more extreme than the last time he thought he had lost Asia._

 _He swiftly turned around and his Aura exploded with rage._

 _ **"I who is about to awaken,"**_

 _ **"Am the heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God,"**_

 _ **"I laugh at the 'infinite' and I grieve at the 'dream',"**_

 _ **"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination,"**_

 _ **"And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"**_

 _ **"Juggernaut Drive!"**_

 _When the chant finished, Issei had transformed into his incomplete Juggernaut Drive. This time though, he had enough demonic power to use instead of his life force._

 _Not enough for his sanity though._

 _He went on such a rampage that calling it a "massacre" would be tame. He slaughtered every single one of his opponents without taking a scratch, boosting his own power and dividing his enemy's._

 _This was true domination._

 _[Vali, you're the only one who can stop him, you know what to do.] Albion stated._

 _"He truly is my rival, making me have to use Empireo on him. It looks like we need to work on his magical power capabilities though."_

 _Vali raised his hand in the air, his aura exploding similarly to Issei's._

 _ **"I, the one to awaken, am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness,"**_

 _ **"I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream,"**_

 _ **"I shall become a pure Emperor of the Dragon,"**_

 _ **"I shall have you obey the silver-white illusions and the perfect evil-ways!"**_

 _ **"Juggernaut Overdrive!"**_

 _Vali's white armor shifted to the silver-white color that was his Juggernaut Drive. The only disadvantage Vali had at this moment, was the amount of time he could spend in this form, and his form was much smaller than Issei's._

 _Not that Vali cared anyway._

 _He shot off in the direction of Issei, who was currently gnawing on a dead body. Hopeful that the body was enough to distract him, he went in for the strike._

 _It wasn't._

 _His strike hit air as Issei was no longer there. Realization hit him immediately, since Issei was using his demonic power, it also increased the base abilities of the Juggernaut Drive._

 _Which meant Issei was much, much faster than last time. Finding out where he went wasn't that difficult, as a large fist was planted into Vali's back sending him crashing into the ground._

 _"Damn, now I know how Azazel felt when I hit him... time to get serious though, otherwise Issei will run out of power soon."_

 _He took of straight at Issei again, since Vali still had his sanity, he could predict Issei much better than an insane person could._

 _As predicted, Issei dodged Vali's punch, appearing behind him again. This time however, Vali was ready for him, he swung around and placed a powerful punch into Issei._

 _[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]_

 _Issei tumbled to the ground, near where Rias had just arrived._

 _"Issei!? Vali! What happened?" She really wanted to know why Issei activated his Juggernaut Drive._

 _Vali landed next to her, deactivating his Juggernaut Drive, and his armor._

 _"Rias, you know I am not one who shows emotion well, so I will apologize for my bluntness. Issei went berserk after Asia was impaled by a light spear, she didn't make it." His eyes downcast in respect._

 _Rias paled at the news, she would mourn for Asia later, she had to get Issei to come back before he killed anyone on their side. She ran up the motionless form of Issei and hugged the side of his head._

 _"I'm so sorry Issei, I'm so, so, sorry. I cannot imagine the pain you're in right now, but you need to come back, Asia wouldn't want to see you in this state, I don't want to see you like this, it really hurts to see you in this much pain. Please, come back!"_

 _Issei twitched and got up off the ground slowly. He looked around him as if he was looking for Asia._

 _When he couldn't find her, he raised his head to the sky and let out a long painful cry._

 _Rias couldn't help but start to cry with him, which caught Issei's attention, he turned and crawled towards her until his head was right in front of her._

 _ **"Ri-as?..."**_ _His voice was distorted by the Juggernaut Drive._

 _Rias reached forward and petted Issei on his forehead to soothe and calm him down._

 _"It's ok Issei, I'm here now, you don't have to be angry anymore, come back to me and the others." Rias hoped her words reached him._

 _ **"Rias..."**_ _His voice was more normalized than the last time he spoke._

 _"Vali, reduce his power once more please." Rias requested._

 _[Divide!]_

 _The Juggernaut Drive form only lasted seconds after that, with a shattering clang the armor dispersed and Issei fell into Rias' arms._

 _"Asia... Asia..." Tears flowed from his eyes as he cried into Rias' chest._

 _"It's ok now Issei, just rest now, you need rest." She checked to make sure he hadn't used any of his lifespan, thankful when she found that he had minimal magical energy remaining._

 _"Asia..." Was the last thing Issei breathed before he lost consciousness._

* * *

Issei woke up in a cold sweat, again. His nightmare was about Asia this time.

He sat in silence as he shed silent tears as he fought down the pain of the memory, he hated that he hadn't been strong enough to protect his family.

He wiped his tears away, he had a bit of work ahead of him today. He showered, cleaned his teeth, got dressed and left for a meet-up with the Occult Research club.

Sometime along the way, he got lost in his thoughts. How was he going to deal with Raiser and Sirzechs? How would he handle the revival of the Holy swords? Kokabiel would be an easy matter, beat the shit out of him until Vali arrived, simple as that.

Samael's Curse was another matter, while it wouldn't almost outright kill him like last time, he had to still be very careful now that he had been sharing a body with a dragon for almost 5000 years now, the effects of the curse would be even worse now than they were before.

There would be no chance in Heaven or in Hell that he'd let a curse of all things get the better of him.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice he was about to walk into someone.

Well, the other person didn't either.

They walked into each other and both fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was..." Issei trailed off as he saw who he bumped into. "...going."

 _"That outfit... it couldn't be..."_

It was.

He had just bumped into Asia Argento for the second time in his life.

"Are you ok? Here, let me help you up." He got up from where he had fallen, walked over to Asia and offered her his hand.

"Thank you." She took his hand and was pulled to her feet by Issei.

The wind decided to pick up at the moment and blow off the head cloth she was wearing, causing her golden hair to flow and her emerald green eyes to shine in the sunlight.

 _"She's so cute..."_ Issei couldn't help but marvel at how adorable she was.

Again the wind picked up, blowing the cloth further away from them.

"One sec, let me get that for you." Issei chased after the cloth and caught it.

He quickly made his way back to Asia and handed it to her. She spent a moment putting it back on right.

"Thank you very much!" She smiled.

That smile, oh how Issei loved that smile, it was what was most precious to him about her. If she was smiling and happy, everything was ok.

"Oh, you're very welcome!" Issei savored every word he got to say to, and hear from, Asia.

He had to keep the conversation going, this time it wouldn't be as awkward.

"I haven't seen you around here, did you just arrive in town?" He knew what was coming next.

"I-I got lost and need help." Asia fidgeted on the spot, obviously slightly embarrassed at the fact.

"Well, let's head in this direction to the center of town to start." He knew where she needed to go, but he had to stall for a short amount of time.

Asia nodded her head in agreement and they were off.

"Are you on a trip?"

"Oh, no." Asia replied. "I was appointed to this town's church."

"You're a nun, huh? That explains the look." Issei pointed out.

"I'm so glad I met such a nice person like you. It must have been divine guidance."

"Well, if you say so..." Issei was highly skeptical that any Divine Being controlled coincidence.

Just then, they came across a boy crying, he had scraped his knee.

Asia quickly made it to his side.

"Don't cry, it's just a scrape, let me make it better."

Her hands started to glow a bright green, or more specifically, the silver rings on her hand did.

"Look!" She exclaimed. "Your wound is gone!"

Sure enough, it was.

Asia looked back at Issei and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"No need to apologise, shall we move on?"

"Sure, let's go."

They had walked a fair ways to the church before Asia spoke up.

"I must've surprised you."

"Yeah, you have an amazing power, I would be careful who you trust though, there are people who would exploit your kindness for their own benefit."

Issei really wanted her to be wary of the people around her

"It's a wonderful power granted by God."

Her mood seemed to shift.

"Yes, a wonderful power..."

Issei wanted nothing more than to help her, and comfort her, he couldn't though. As much as he hated to do it, he needed to use her as bait for Raynare.

This time though, he would kill her before letting her take Asia from him.

"Oh, that must be the place!"

"Oh, yeah, that's the only church we have in town."

It was the only church Issei would allow to remain standing in his town, for Asia, Xenovia, and Irina's sake.

"Great! Thank you so much!"

The presence of such a holy place made itself known to Issei, but he didn't outwardly show it.

"But I haven't seen anyone over there." Except Fallen Angels.

"I'd like to return the favor, so would you like to accompany me?"

That would end oh so well.

"I'm sorry, but I have somewhere I have to be soon, otherwise I'd love to."

At least he wasn't lying.

"I see." She didn't sound happy. "My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia!"

She gave Issei a smile that melted his insides. Metaphorically.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. You can call me Issei!" He smiled back at her.

"Issei, I'm so happy to have met someone as kind as you this quickly after arriving in Japan! Please visit the church when you find the time. Promise me!"

"Yeah, I'll do that. See you around." He turned and started to walk away.

"Yes, I hope so!"

* * *

"Don't go near churches ever again." Rias didn't seem angry at Issei, she was more disappointed in herself for not warning him.

"Churches are hostile territory to us Devils. You'll incite fights God and us Devils just by stepping in there. You can never know when one of those guys will throw a light-lance at you."

"Seriously? Then that chill I got when I was near the church..."

"Your demonic instincts must have detected danger. Staying around someone from the Church is inviting death. Especially when some of the Church's exorcists wield Sacred Gears."

Nothing he didn't know already, at this point he was pretending to listen.

"Issei." Rias' tone was more serious this time.

"Yes?"

"To exercise a Devil means to annihilate them completely. Into nothingness. Then you turn into nothing. You feel nothing. You can do nothing. Do you know what that's like?"

What Issei wanted to say was, _"Yes, yes I do."_ but prevented himself from saying that out loud.

"No, I don't..." Issei said it in such a way that it tugged at Rias' heart. It was a cheap move, yes, but one he couldn't stop himself from using.

"Sorry if I sounded too upset. Anyways, be careful from now on."

Rias turned and walked away.

"Understood, President."

* * *

Issei was on his way to a job after a meet-up with Rias to take care of a "Visor" class stray Devil. Rias had almost been injured if not for his quick reflexes. With nothing else to do, he decided to go over his short term plan again.

 _1\. Officially become a High Class or Ultimate Class Devil as soon as possible._

 _This would allow him to make a peerage of his own. He didn't know who exactly would fill all the spots, but he knew for certain that one particular Bishop by the name of Ravel Phoenix. Having her back as his manager would be a metaphorical godsend, she knew how the Underworld worked far better than he did._

 _She also had the biggest crush on him for the longest time._

 _Having Asia as a Bishop, and Xenovia as a Knight eliminated those piece choices. There was also the possibility to recruit Vali into his peerage. Probably using 8 Pawn pieces or a Queen on him._

 _2\. Prevent Asia from dying. This was a no brainer._

 _3\. Find out how much more, or less, of an asshole Raiser was before knocking his ego down into the dirt._

It didn't take Issei long to reach his destination. He decided it wouldn't be worth being on the downside of a fight.

 _ **"Balance, Break!"**_

[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]

His Scale Mail formed instantly once more.

He decided to make his entrance loud. Kicking the front door in should be enough cause for alarm for who was waiting inside.

Issei made his way inside, walking down the hallway and entering the first open door on the right. The corpse of the owner lay in a pool of its own blood. Off to the left, Freed Sellzen sat on a small sofa facing away from the doorway.

"Punishment of the wicked. I'm quoting the holy scripture here..." Freed's sentence dropped off suddenly as he saw who was blocking the doorway.

A red dragon.

"Hello Freed, having a nice evening?" Issei enjoying having an extreme upper-hand in a fight.

"I am so fucked..."

"Damn right you are, but remember this, you only live because I allow it. Otherwise, you would be dead right now."

Issei said no more as his fist connected with Freed's face with enough force to knock him unconscious in one hit. Issei had to pull his punch otherwise it would have outright killed him.

"W-Who are you?" A small, scared, familiar voice came from behind him.

Issei turned around to see Asia standing in the doorway terrified.

"I am the Crimson Dragon Emperor, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor. I mean you no harm, I promise." Issei answered.

Asia seemed to accept his answer, but she was still cautious.

"I'm Asia, Asia Argento."

Issei nodded.

"I can only stay for a little while longer, Fallen Angels will be here soon and they cannot find out that I was here. What exactly is a girl like yourself doing with stray priests and Fallen Angels?"

Asia's eyes widened.

"I see, there's a reason behind it. If that's the case I'm sure you don't want me prying so I won't if you don't want me to."

Issei paused, and then continued.

"I will warn you though, you should _not_ trust them. If you have someone you _can_ trust, you should put your faith in them. Even if it's just for a moment, friends come through in the end."

The Fallen Angels had arrived.

"I have to go now, take great care of yourself, the time is near when I will show up again."

Issei activated a teleportation circle and walked into it, he looked back at Asia who was standing in the doorway still.

"Farewell, Asia Argento."

"Farewell, Red Dragon Emperor."

The teleportation circle activated, and Issei disappeared.

* * *

After teleporting home, deactivating his armor, and then teleporting once more to the school track field, Issei ran a few laps so his story would be more believable.

He ran inside the old school house and burst in to the Occult Research Club, accidentally tripping over himself in the process. All eyes of Rias' peerage were on him.

"Issei! Why are you back this early? What happened?" Rias got out of her seat and quickly made her way over to him.

The others were too shocked to even move, except Kiba, she was the only one who got up and helped Rias move Issei onto a sofa.

"Issei, can you tell us what happened?" Yumi asked.

"I... I arrived at the client's house, I rang the doorbell and no-one answered, the door was unlocked so I let myself in. There was only one door open, so I entered it, I didn't notice anything wrong at first, and then the smell hit me. Human blood. It was then that I saw the body... it was in pieces. That's when a man who called himself Freed Sellzen, claimed to be a stray priest working for the Fallen Angels and admitted to killing the client because he was 'no longer human' because he made a contract with a Devil... everything after that is one big blur..." Issei trailed off.

The room fell in silence. Everyone was in shock at the information they just heard.

"Rias, do you think we need to call your brother in?" Akeno asked.

"I can't say that would be the wisest idea right now, but if things get too out of hand, I'll call him and inform him of the situation." Rias replied.

That was new, Rias wasn't quite as adamant about not bringing her brother into a bad situation. Still, Issei wouldn't need that kind of help. He'd annihilate every last one of the Fallen Angels that were following Raynare.

"Hey President, would it be ok for me to go home now? It's been a long day and I really need to get some rest." Issei immediately yawned.

"Go ahead Issei, but I want you to take a portal there, it's too risky to walk the streets at night now, especially after the events of tonight." Rias was very concerned for her new Pawn.

"Thank you Rias. Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, I will see you later tomorrow if that's ok, I would like the morning and afternoon to relax." Issei pushed his luck, hopefully it would pay off.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't allow it, but this is the third time you been attacked in the same week so I will allow it for tomorrow only." Rias relented.

It payed off.

"Goodnight everyone!" Issei waved as he activated a portal home.

Yumi looked conflicted for a moment before what seemed like her coming to a decision. She quickly made her way over to Issei.

All eyes were on her, Rias was curious, Akeno had a half shocked look in her eyes, the other half was an approving look. Koneko had also adopted a curious look like Rias, but hers was less concerning.

"Issei..." Her eyes were slightly downcast. She locked eyes with him, hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "Stay safe, alright?"

Even after living for 5000 years, Issei still blushed after being kissed by a girl.

"Y-Yeah, I'll make sure to do that..." He was baffled that he had only known Yumi for a few days, and she was already falling for him.

The only thing he could think of to explain it, was since his power was exponentially higher than the first time around, the effects of being the Red Dragon Emperor were amplified.

So in theory, some girls would fall for him faster, and some guys would like him even less. So was the way of a sharpened double edged sword.

Issei stepped in the circle, and vanished.

All eyes turned to Yumi.

"Stop staring at me, it's embarrassing..." She squirmed under the gazes of the others.

"My, my, you beat me to it Yumi, well done. Well done indeed, I didn't expect you to b so bold." At least Akeno praised her.

Yumi turned to Rias.

"I hope you don't mind Rias, something about him seems so... _attractive_."

Rias was still shocked.

"I don't see why you need my permission, it's not like I'm interested in him or anything, he's just my Servant." She looked away while blushing.

 _"So Tsundere..."_ Yumi thought.

They then went their separate ways after that, and went to bed.

* * *

Issei awoke to the sound of his alarm, he had set it to wake him an hour earlier than when Rias usually woke up. He had a Bishop piece to steal, and a girl to turn into a Devil. The latter would be for a little later. The former was the reason he was up so early. He had to sneak in to the Occult Research Club and find a Bishop piece and then use it on Asia.

He got out of bed, got dressed, and activated a portal and vanished the instant he stepped into it.

A few seconds later, he arrived in the clubroom. He remembered that Rias had a habit of sticking just about anything in her work desk. Walking over, he sat himself down in her chair. He had to put himself in Rias' shoes. Where would she store the pieces? In a safe behind a hidden wall? In a desk drawer? In a _hidden_ desk drawer?

Issei thought to himself for a few minutes before Ddraig spoke up.

[Issei, you know you have an easy way to find Evil Pieces.]

"I'd rather not mess with powers that I have no idea about." Issei gritted.

[Where's that blind resolve you once had so long ago? Like with your first battle with Vali?]

"I know." Issei sighed. "Risk taking with others involved has payed off this time around, but last time around... things were bad Ddraig. I know you remember."

Ddraig remained silent, not having to speak for Issei to know he remembered.

"I'll do it Ddraig, just... just make sure I don't use it more than I absolutely have to."

[Understood, partner.]

 _"Promotion. King."_

Issei felt the King Piece that was previously sealed away in his Sacred Gear. It was sealed because of the unfathomable power it would give him. If only he had gotten the Evil Piece before the war and appearance of the Dragon that no-one barely knew anything about.

All negative thoughts aside, he felt the power slowly build up inside of him. It was, different, to say the least, commanding was another word to describe it.

The power of a Crimson King of Domination.

Issei willed the power to reveal the location of any nearby Evil Pieces. Since this was his first time using this power, all he got was a tug in the direction of the door. So this is how much he could use, only a direction of the pieces was all he could manage.

The tug led him hallway through hallway, until he came across a door near the end of the hall. This must be where Rias kept all of her Devil related possessions. Since his power as a king wasn't developed, he couldn't pinpoint the piece any further than the room itself.

Resealing his King piece, he spent the next 10 minutes searching the room top to bottom. When he couldn't find it, he felt like punching a wall.

[Issei, using more power from the King piece could help.] Ddraig wanted nothing more than to help Issei.

"I'd rather not, but I suppose there is no other way if I want to get this piece right now." Issei sighed in defeat. He really didn't want to do this, but he had no other choice.

Issei concentrated on the Bishop piece, concentrated on wanting it. He then released more power from his King piece. Once enough power was released, he could feel the magical signatures from Rias' Bishop, Knight and Rook pieces.

No wonder he couldn't find them by just looking, they were in a different dimensional plane. Which meant that Issei could have summoned the piece from anywhere. Oh well, he was here already, might as well get the piece and meet up with Asia.

He focused solely on the Bishop piece and commanded it to come to him. It didn't move an inch.

 _"So that's how it's going to be."_ Issei thought.

He released his mastered power of Domination. He was one of the two Heavenly Dragons after all, he wasn't going to let a simple stubborn Bishop piece beat him. Within seconds of releasing his power, the Bishop piece appeared in his hand.

Step one complete. Step two; begin.

Issei created a portal home, walked into the circle and disappeared.

* * *

Issei woke up from the short nap he had taken when he got home. He had expended more energy than he had expected trying to get a simple Evil piece. Rias was a lot more power this time around it seemed. He wondered if that would make training easier, or harder.

He hoped easier.

Issei left the house and walked to the kids play park that was near his home. He'd never forget this place, it was the place where after he had thought he had lost Asia for the first time, that he had met up with her again.

"Issei? Is that you?" A voice suddenly said behind him.

He whirled around to see none other than Asia standing there. He was about to ask if she was ok, but remembered that it was the Red Dragon Emperor she had met, not him at the client's house.

"Oh, hey Asia. What's going on?" He tried to act as oblivious to the fact that she was in contact with Fallen Angels.

"Nothing really. I was just making myself familiar with the town so I don't have to get lost anymore." She laughed lightly.

"If that's the case, do you maybe want to hang out and do something?"

Asia smiled.

"I would like that very much."

They spent a fair amount of time in an arcade, where Issei won Asia a stuffed mouse that she had wanted. They went to a food joint and Asia tried a hamburger for the first time, Issei couldn't help but to smile when she found it to be delicious. They also when looking around outlets for anything Asia might like, but it ended up there wasn't anything in particular.

With the day coming to a close, they found a bench that overlooked a massive fountain.

"Issei, I had so much fun today, I would really like to do it again sometime soon." She was as bright as the sun.

"Of course, I had a lot of fun today too." Issei smiled back.

They were interrupted by a third, familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the weak boy I failed to kill, who knew you'd be reincarnated into a Devil?"

Raynare.

"Issei, is it true? Are you really a Devil?"

"I-I am Asia." Issei didn't look back, he knew how Asia was with others, kind and gentle, and most of all. Accepting.

"How adorable, so the truth finally comes out. Listen here Hyoudou, if you give her to me now, you can leave with your life." Raynare said with an air of superiority.

Issei turned to Asia, and gave her a smile.

"You have nothing to worry about Asia, I'm not going anywhere without you." He pulled out the Bishop piece and handed it to her. "Take this, it will grant you the power to protect those dear to you Asia, it will help you keep others safe, while allowing others to keep you safe in return. All you have to do, is accept the piece into your body."

Asia stared at the piece, the power to protect others? Could she really deny the thing she wanted the most other than friends? Could she trust Issei?

"Even if you don't trust me, trust the piece, it isn't capable of anything of the sort. All it will do is give you power."

Asia made a decision, she decided that not trusting her friends would only lead to losing them, she put her faith in Issei.

She accepted the piece into her body.

A rush of power flooded through her body causing her to stumble slightly, but Issei caught her.

"Feels good doesn't it Asia? Now, I would like you to sit down and watch the show, can you do that for me?"

Asia nodded.

"Very well."

Isse turned to Raynare.

"I think you're mistaken Raynare, your life is the only one at risk here. In the name of the Great Devil King Lucifer, I will send you straight back to Azazel to answer for your crimes."

The Boosted Gear formed on his arm along with his Dragon Wings coming out of his back. His eyes glowed a bright neon green.

An explosive flash of Red light temporarily blinded both Asia and Raynare. When their eyesight returned, they were both in shock and Raynare was in absolute terror. The Red Dragon Emperor was flying in the air only 20 feet away from her. His aura was as red as the crimson purgatory of Hell and his eyes were glowing with power.

"I, the Emperor of Red Dragon will be your opponent. Hmm, now that I look at your wings they're just as filthy as the wings of a crow, nothing like Azazel's, his are like an endless void."

"How is this possible?! You never had this power when you were human! It's impossible!" Raynare screamed at him.

"Details, details... details that won't matter after you're dead. So let's end this quickly shall we? I'm going to have a bit of fun. Asia, do you mind staying here? I promise I'll be back in less than 10 minutes."

"I don't mind Issei, as long as you come back." It was a promise he would not break.

He turned his attention back to Raynare.

"Let's take this elsewhere shall we?" He created a Reality Marble around himself and Raynare and they disappeared from Asia's sight.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Raynare tried over and over again to escape but she couldn't. He had recreated the arena where he had fought Diodora.

"Somewhere... special."

The air grew heavy, and a feeling enveloped the air around Raynare of pure dread and hopelessness. It became hard to breath and the air grew cooler by the second.

She turned and looked at Issei who was just standing there.

Suddenly, the jewels on his armor lit up and his aura exploded with so much force she flew into one of the pillars. When she looked back at him, the light had disappeared around his armor leaving his silhouette and glowing green eyes to be enveloped by his crimson aura.

" _ **I, who is about to awaken..."**_

She couldn't hear the rest of the words as she stopped paying attention to them, her body locked up in fear at the mutating armor. Tears streamed from her eyes as it felt like the end of the world apocalypse had just started.

It was only a few seconds later when a massive Dragon like creature stood not 30 feet away. As it advanced slowly towards her, it was then when she realized it.

It was the end for her.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Hello everyone, sorry this chapter took so long to get out, been busy with real life stuff and getting a chance to sit down and write was tough. It also took me a few days to think up how I wanted to end this chapter so there's that. I hope you guys like what I decide to do with the rating game, I know I'm going to have fun writing it, and I really hope you guys will like it too! No ETA on that chapter though. As of writing this, this story has 125 follows. You are all absolutely amazing. Let me know if I've made any mistakes anywhere in this chapter, I take pride in fixing them.


	5. Chapter 5

Time Again

* * *

Yumi Kiba was an individual with unparalleled curiosity, she would often get herself into trouble because of it. Today was a little different though. Today, she would be following Issei on Rias' orders. Reasons being; keep Issei out of trouble, get him out of trouble if need be, protect him from trouble. Normally, she would follow these order to the letter, but being as curious as she was, she usually stayed out of situations until need be.

Like when Issei crossed paths with the girl from the Church again and didn't avoid her like Rias told him to. She followed him the entire day, staying out of his sight of course, she didn't know whether or not his enhanced Demonic senses would spot her instantly or not.

Nearing the end of the day, with nothing happened, Yumi thought that Rias' worries were for not, until a the Fallen angel Raynare appeared above the fountain. She was about to leap into action, but stopped when she saw Issei turn his back to Raynare.

Curiosity got the better of her, so she waited to see what events would unfold.

Issei handed the Church girl something small, while having enhanced sight as a Devil, distance was not her forté. She saw Issei turn back towards Raynare and become engulfed in a bright crimson red light. It was so bright that she had to shield her eyes from it.

When the light dimmed she looked back only to see Issei no longer standing where he used to be, instead, floating a fair distance away from Raynare, was a figure in Crimson Red armor.

 _Dragon Armor._

Her eyes widened in realization. The puzzle pieces in her head, the very few that were there anyway, connected. Issei was the Red Dragon Emperor, the Red Dragon that had visited Rias and given the warning. That also raised the question, why would he warn Rias of a situation he could handle himself?

She put those thoughts aside as she saw another flash of light and Issei and Raynare disappeared from sight. Deciding to find out more about the situation, Yumi made her way over to Asia.

"Hello?" Yumi called when she was near.

No response came from Asia.

Confused, Yumi made her way in front of Asia. When the latter made no movement, Yumi pushed her hood back to reveal that her eyes were closed, even though she was moving moments before, it was like she was in a deep sleep or trance.

Suddenly, Asia's eyes flew open, her blue irises turning red, her blonde hair turning platinum in color, 4 Devil's wings sprouting from her back and a red glow emanated from her. After a very short amount of time, the wings disappeared, and her eyes and hair returned back to their normal colors.

"What the hell just happened?" Yumi was shocked at what just transpired, she had never seen anything like that happen before.

She sensed an energy build up behind her, spinning around she saw what looked to be an opening in space, almost like a portal opening in front of her. The portal was sending off waves of energy, in amounts she had never felt from anything ever before.

Before she had time to make a decision, the color of the portal changed, to a crimson red. While Yumi had no idea what was going to happen, she felt like she didn't want to be so close to the portal in-case anything decided to come out of it. She picked Asia up and moved her off to the side, which, thankfully, her precaution wasn't unwarranted.

A heavily armored red dragon appeared as the portal dissipated.

She looked on in shock, not making a sound in case it was hostile. She backed up carefully and quietly in hopes to get into a hiding spot just to be safe. It was all for not though, as the dragon locked sight with her.

Yumi froze in place, not sure what to do. The red dragon turned and slowly walked over to her, which didn't take long do to long strides. It was then that the dragon's mood seemed to shift from indifferent to curious.

 **"Ki-ba?"**

Her eyes widened, the dragon spoke her name? The dragon could speak? The dragon knew her name?

That, is when she noticed it. The color of the dragon was the same as the armor Issei wore just minutes ago, for the most part as well, it looked similar in everything but exact shape, this was obviously shaped like a dragon.

Yumi cautiously walked the few feet that separated her from the dragon, when the dragon made no movement she walked to the side of its head to look it in the eye to confirm her suspicion. When she came face to face with its giant emerald green eye, she knew for sure.

This was Issei.

"Issei? Is that you? What happened? Are you ok?" Yumi worriedly asked.

The look in his eye softened considerably, almost as if he wanted to shut in all his pain.

Yumi wasn't having any of this. She created a large sword and smacked him with the flat side of the blade, she assumed that the sharp edge wouldn't do any damage to him anyway, but she was cautious none the less.

Issei reeled back from the hit, startled by the sudden violence by Yumi.

"I don't know why you look like this, nor do I care that you look like this. You're still Issei in there aren't you? Even if you're not completely sane you're still you are you not? Even if you're in pain and suffering the person who you are doesn't change." Yumi wasn't sad in the least bit, she was angry.

Full consciousness returned to Issei, as well as the rage of the dragon subsided. The only reason Issei didn't attack anyone outside of the portal, was because of his iron strong will to not hurt anyone but Raynare.

 **"I'm sorry Yumi, I let my anger get the better of my judgement."** Issei never wanted any of his family to be in danger.

"If you're sorry then turn back to normal, it feels weird talking to a giant dragon version of the person I like." Yumi huffed.

 **"As you wish."** Issei's armor took on a red glow and disappeared. Standing in its place, was a sheepish looking Issei.

"See? Back to normal, everything is fine now." He smiled reassuringly.

"Very well, one thing I have to ask though." Yumi paused. "What did you do to this girl?"

"Oh you mean Asia? Well here's the thing, I technically didn't do anything to her, but what happened to her is my fault." Issei twiddled his thumbs.

Yumi's curiosity peaked, but she glared at him regardless.

"I may have 'borrowed' one of Rias' evil pieces and made a few 'modifications' and then gave it to Asia."

Yumi stared back in surprise. "You, stole one of Rias' evil pieces, modified it, and gave it to a girl you just met?"

Issei nodded after each pause in Yumi's speech, his expression unchanging.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Yumi's curiosity peaked higher.

"You allow me to make you _my_ Knight instead of _Rias_ '." Issei said bluntly.

Yumi looked on in shock. "Let me get this straight, you want me, to be a part of your peerage?"

Issei nodded his head. "Yes, while it won't technically be official, that won't be an issue. Which I can't tell you why it won't be, unless you accept my offer that is."

To Issei, Yumi looked to be in a moral dilemma, on one hand her loyalty to Rias was undoubted, she owed her life to Rias since she had been saved by her. On the other, her curiosity would never be sated.

"Alright." Yumi relented. "I'm a reasonable person, I will accept, as long as I have the option to return to Rias if I ever decide to. This of course means you can add any clause you want that will prevent me from telling your secrets."

"I find your terms, acceptable. I hope to earn your loyalty like Rias has." Issei smiled.

"So how's this going to work?" Yumi asked.

"Simple." Issei stated pulling out an oddly shaped Knight piece from the air. "I put this Evil Piece in you, and it's done."

"Before we do this, I have one question. Why does that Evil Piece look so weird?"

"Again, simple." Issei smiled. "This one is heavily modified, once you use it, you'll never want to part with it."

Before Yumi had a chance to say anything further, Issei closed the small gap between them and pushed the Evil Piece into her body. What happened next was similar to what happened with Asia earlier. Yumi's eyes turned red, her hair platinum, and instead of 4 wings, 6 wings appeared from her back, and her aura had the same red glow.

Yumi collapsed to her knees, her breath was ragged and she had broken out in a sweat. To her, it felt like her body was in a sauna. She turned to look at Issei.

"What's... what's going on?" She managed to breathe out.

"You see, the physical reaction to the Evil Piece is dependent from person to person. I do have to say, I don't think I've seen a reaction quite like that before." He laughed lightly.

"Issei, can we get away from here? We don't want someone stumbling across us." Yumi advised.

"As you wish." Issei created a portal a moment later. "Let us take our conversation where nobody can overhear us."

Yumi nodded and made her way into the portal.

Issei picked a still unconscious Asia from the spot where she was laying and walked into the portal himself with the portal closing behind him.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, a room that was an exact copy of the club room at school appeared before Yumi. She quickly made her way to one of the couches as she didn't know if assimilating with the new Evil Piece had further side effects.

Issei, who came through just moments later, quickly made his way to the couch opposite of the one Yumi had claimed and gently lay Asia down on it. He then made his way over to the wooden desk Rias usually sat at and plopped himself down in the leather chair.

"Now that you've accepted the Evil Piece, I can explain some things to you." Issei stated. "Mainly who I am, what the Evil Piece I gave you does, and who taught me how to modify Evil Pieces. I will also answer a few of your questions as well if you have any."

"Who I am, is Issei Hyoudou, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor. The Evil Piece I gave you, allows you to gain potential special abilities for your Evil Piece. As for the person who taught me how to make these and modify them, it was Ajuka Beelzebub himself."

Yumi remained silent as she processed the new information she was just told. Firstly, Issei was the Red Dragon Emperor, that would explain why his passive aura and power seemed to be so intense. It also explained how he got out of extreme situations with ease. Secondly, he was personally taught by the second strongest Satan next to Rias' brother. Thirdy, she didn't know what to think about the Evil Piece, aside from gaining "special abilities", she hadn't a clue how to handle it.

"First things first Issei, when the hell are these side effects going to wear off?" Yumi was already tired of them, being a Devil prevented normal human sicknesses.

"The side effects shouldn't last much longer for you since you didn't pass out. As for Asia I'm not so sure, I may have made the mistake of giving her the piece before turning her into a Devil." Issei gave a sheepish look to Yumi.

Yumi simply rolled her eyes. "You didn't think about that _before_ you gave her the piece?"

"Not really." Issei admitted. "Can you blame me though? I travelled a really, really long way to get here, not that the trip was of my own volition, but semantics you know?"

Before Yumi could reply, a soft sigh came from the direction of Asia. Both turned their heads to see a waking Asia. Issei rushed over to her side to prevent her from panicking.

"Asia, it's me Issei, you're safe, you'll never be bothered by those Fallen Angels ever again."

Asia fully opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room, but since Issei had told her that he was there, she had no reason to panic. She tried to get up, but found her whole body to be sore and a significant lack of energy to be had.

"Is there a reason why I feel so sore?" Asia asked.

"Sorry about that, it's a side effect of assimilating with the Evil Piece you accepted into your body. The effects should ware off in a short while now that you've regained consciousness." Issei smiled in reassurance.

"Evil Piece?" Asia had never heard that term before today.

"Think of the pieces on a chessboard, King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook and lastly the Pawn. Each of these pieces have special traits; **Queens** are worth 9 Pawns. They possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops. **Rooks** are worth 5 Pawns. They gain superhuman strength, which allow them to have very high offensive and defensive capabilities. However they're not very quick and can be beaten by high-speed opponents easily. **Bishops** are worth 3 Pawns. They gain enhanced magical abilities which can be used to conjure a multitude of offensive and defensive spells. Of course, more powerful spells consume more magical power, also known as **Mana**. Under normal circumstances, this power takes a long time to regain, however that won't be as much of an issue, the piece I gave you has the ability to enter a 'caster' state, which allows you to use maximum magical power for minimum Mana usage for a certain period of time. **Knights** are worth 3 Pawns. They gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, if they are not careful, due to their low defensive capabilities, they are vulnerable to powerful attacks. Their legs are also their main weakness. **Pawns** are worth 1 Pawn each. The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission from their King." Issei leaned back as he finished his explanation, thankfully, he would only have to give it one more time.

Asia gave a thoughtful look for a moment before asking. "So what piece am I?"

"You, Asia, are a Bishop. Since your Twilight Healing is a pure magic ability, the Bishop filled that role perfectly."

Issei paused before continuing. "I would also like to inform you, that you are now a Devil because of the piece, which also makes you a Bishop under my peerage."

Asia went into thought, when she had touched the piece Issei gave her, it told her what it was, and what it would do, along with the consequences, and benefits, of becoming a Devil. It had told her as well, that she would help more people if she walked the path of a Devil rather than the Path of a Human.

Asia looked back at Issei. "Is there a reason why I don't feel even regret my decision? I mean, I believed in God before this and now I can no longer go to Heaven?"

Issei nodded. "The piece I gave you, has memories stored in it, memories that are locked away and can only be unlocked by me. What currently is happening, is you are sensitive to receiving the emotions of the memory of someone who became a Devil and has accepted who they are."

"I am also sorry to say, you won't be able to go to Heaven when you die." Asia's eyes downcast at this.

"Additionally, over time, when I feel you are ready, I will unlock these memories, which will in turn allow you access to the knowledge of your newfound power and powers. The same applies to the piece I gave Yumi except since she has already accepted her position as a devil, therefore, no memories."

Asia tilted her head to the side. "I'm not quite sure I follow the whole Piece thing."

Issei sighed, he really didn't want to explain further unless he absolutely had to. He definitely didn't want to tell them that their pieces contained memories from their counterparts in Issei's previous life. He also wouldn't mention that they were the pieces used by their former selves either.

"I'd ok." Issei smiled. "I'll explain it better and in a lot more detail at a later time, just remember not to push yourselves too far otherwise your power will rebound. Although, that doesn't mean you cannot try new things, just if you are, tread lightly and carefully."

He turned and looked at Yumi.

"That means you too, don't make anything too crazy unless you think you can handle it alright?"

Yumi just glared at him.

Issei ignored it for the most part.

Time passed and the effects of the pieces wore off. Yumi left to go do whatever she normally did at the end of the day. Issei brought Asia home with him, and instead of having to make up an explanation, he put his parents under a spell that would prevent them from even questioning anything 'out of the ordinary' when it came to him.

He didn't go straight to bed at first, he wanted to make some minor adjustments to Rias' Bishop Evil Piece. The adjustments only took him half an hour to make, he may have been taught by Ajuka himself and become proficient, but he was no means a master like Ajuka. He made himself a quick 2-way portal, one that would lead into the hiding place for Rias' pieces and the other to take him back to his room. Unlike the adjustments, this only took him less than a minute to do.

He arrived back home and went straight to bed.

* * *

Waking first thing in the morning, first thing he did was wake Asia up, he had to explain a few things to her about his Reality Marble to her, like how he could offset the time in the Marble to be 12 hours different to that of Japan. When Rias decided to take them on a training camp trip, he wouldn't have to worry about Asia in the daytime when he wouldn't have time to train her.

After doing so, he showered and got ready for school. For most of the day, he spent time with his friends doing some of the perverted stuff he missed doing with them, like hiding in a locker in the girls' change room. However, due to his extremely poor luck when it came to peeping, he got his ass kicked by Koneko when she discovered him.

It was near the end of the school day, and he had a plan, a plan to be a part of the conversation that took place with Rias and Lady Grayfia. As the Red Dragon Emperor of course. Before he left however, he got chewed out by Rias for peeking, and that if he really needed to see a naked girl that badly, she would offer herself if it kept him in line. Needless to say, Issei accepted the offer almost instantly.

Finally when it was time to leave, he stepped outside the door and armored up, keeping his presence completely hidden of course. Now all he had to do was wait to sense the magic of Lady Grayfia and he would make his entrance shortly after.

Moments later, he felt Grayfia's magic appear, and heard the voices of her and Rias start talking to each other. He decided to make his entrance, he walked forward and was about to knock on the door, but to his surprise, he was met with an enormous wave of Rias' destruction magic. Nothing he could handle of course, but it had surprised him that she had detected him so easily. He caught the magic in his hand with a mix of his Dragon and Devil magic.

"Show yourself, eavesdropper!" Rias' voice was stern and full of fight.

 **"Now now Rias, what would you think your brother would say if he learned that you had the courage to attack me of all visitors?"** This was probably the last time he would ever need to change his voice, Raisers game was soon after all.

He walked through what remained of the door.

"R-Red Dragon Emperor?" Exclaimed both Rias and Grayfia.

 **"Oh, a pleasure to meet you face to face Lady Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen to Sirzechs Lucifer. I'm sure no further introductions are needed as I have met Rias once before as you probably know."** Issei tried to lighten the mood if just a little.

It didn't work and the room was engulfed into an awkward silence.

"So, what exactly did you come to tell me Grayfia? Did Raiser finally decide to send for me? You can tell him I refuse if that's the case." Rias said, breaking the silence.

"Not exactly, Sir Phoenix will be making a visit tomorrow. Since he might show off his own peerage, your brother would think it wise that you have your peerage with you when the time comes." Grayfia explained.

 **"I would also recommend having your peerage with you. Having your family with you in tough times will always turn out for the better than if you were to deal with it by yourself."**

"I agree with the Red Dragon Emperor, you never know when you'll need help." Grayfia nodded in agreement.

Rias sighed, sat down, and put her head in her hands. An idea came into fruition in Issei's mind. He walked over to where Rias was sitting an knelt down in from of her.

 **"I have an offer, if you're willing to accept it Rias Gremory."** He spoke softly.

Rias looked up from her hands. "What kind of offer?"

 **"An offer of help and protection. I will give you a seal that can be used once to summon me. Wherever you might be, no matter how far away, I will come."**

Rias and Grayfia both looked shocked, the Red Dragon Emperor was offering his personal assistance?

"I... I accept your offer."

 **"Very well then."**

Issei took her arm in his right hand and placed his left hand over top of it. Activating his magic, all the orbs in his armor grew in brightness as he infused magic into her arm. Waves of power flew out of Issei as he infused her arm with the seal.

Once it was done, a bright green seal rested on her forearm.

 **"The seal will turn invisible shortly, and it will only appear once I have been summoned. To do so, call out to me when you need me."**

Issei got up from his position and moved away from Rias.

 **"I have accomplished what I came here to do. I bid thee both farewell, Rias Gremory, Lady Grayfia."**

Issei created a portal to his room, he stepped inside of it, and activated it.

* * *

Upon arrival, he instantly de-activated his Balance Breaker and laid down his bed, he was exhausted, the type of magic he was familiar and adept with, was battle oriented magic, not the type he just used.

As Issei lay on his bed awaiting the arrival of Rias, he looked back on his choice of decisions since he'd arrived. Did he have to really go through this charade to keep the others safe? At this point, even he wasn't sure. Being a 5000 year old being was tough, aside from him having to save everyone from certain death, he had to prevent everything from descending into utter chaos if he messed up.

Before his line of thought could continue, the floor started glowing red with the Gremory insignia. A figure emerged and it was none other than Rias Gremory in all of her red haired glory.

"Rias? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She could just be here on a friendly visit right?

"Issei, please sleep with me!" She desperately cried as she practically jumped on him.

Definitely a friendly visit.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, could you say that one more time?"

"Take my virginity, this is urgent!" Her eyes told Issei all he needed to know, she had no other option but to turn to him.

Before long, Issei found himself shirtless, on his back, and in the dark laying in bed while Rias removed her own clothes.

"Do you not want me?" She asked.

"It's not a matter of not wanting you."

"I considered many options, but this is the only way." She continued on.

"The only way?" Issei feigned curiosity.

"He won't be able to complain once we've sealed the deal." Her face had a serious, but embarrassed look on it. "Your potential is limitless, and you have very few shortcomings. You also look like you could climax in a few minutes if I asked you to"

"Only if asked... just putting that out there." Issei grinned mischievously.

Rias positioned herself overtop of Issei.

"Issei, is this your first time?"

"Yes?" As hard as he tried to prevent it, his tone came out un-assured.

"I doubt either of us will be perfect, but we'll manage somehow." She said as she took off her bra.

Issei had two options. Fulfill Rias' request, thus taking her virginity and turning her into "damaged goods" in the betrothal contract. Following this option though didn't guarantee voiding the contract. On the other hand, he could use a sleep spell on Rias and win the Rating Game.

The second option seemed the most moral choice, but did morality have a place in steps to saving the lives of trillions? After a short time of consideration he finally made a decision. A third choice.

"I will accept your request Rias." He paused. "However just know that you might end up feeling regretful for making such a decision lightly."

Rias stopped undressing herself. "What do you mean by lightly? This is the only option I have left."

"That is a lie and you know it! You want to do this to spite him don't you?" Issei snapped at her.

"That's... that's not true..." Rias said after being surprised by Issei's harsh tone.

"I'm sorry Rias." Issei sighed. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that, as your servant, as your pawn, as a member of your peerage. I only want what's best for you."

Rias felt no ill intent from Issei's words, only sincerity and honesty. She moved off of Issei and thought to herself some more. Was she making a rash decision? Was this her only option?

Before she was able to make a decision, Issei embraced her and whispered in her ear.

"You won't remember that it was me who said this, but, you will remember what as I say as an option out of your situation."

Rias had no idea what Issei was talking about, but she would hear him out none the less.

"Beat that punk Raiser in a rating game, that will show everyone that Rias Gremory is worthy of choosing someone for herself."

The next thing she knew, her whole world turned black as she fell unconscious.

Issei carefully laid her down next to him and used a small amount of magic to re-clothe her, and himself. As tempted as he was by her request, it wasn't the right choice. If he had indulged, he didn't think he could ever find it within to forgive himself. While this Rias may physically be the same on that he knew and loved, this Rias was most certainly different. For starters she had no memories of him, she was also _younger_ than his Rias. Although he did concede the point that being 5000 years old made the amount of people his age limited.

Issei waited for 10 minutes and Grayfia still hadn't shown up, she was late considering how fast she arrived the first time this happened.

[Issei, I _was_ going to let you remember on your own, but after sitting here for 10 minutes, I might just cry.] Ddraig said out of the blue.

"What do you mean Ddraig? It's not like there's anything stopping..." Issei trailed off. He hadn't removed the anti-magic barrier he had placed since Rias arrived. Dammit, he felt like such an idiot.

Grayfia made her arrival shortly after the barrier. her face upon arrival was a knowing one, which swiftly turned to confusion at the sight of two fully dressed people with one of them, being her younger sister-in-law in particular, sleeping.

"Well this is a surprise." Grayfia said, breaking the silence. "I would have thought she'd have stripped you and seduced you into spending the night with her."

Issei only smirked. "Yes well, that _was_ her plan. My sleeping spell is something she didn't account for."

Grayfia gave him a confused look. "Sleeping spell? I as far as I was aware Rias took you into her peerage only a few days ago."

Issei continued smiling. "That part of the story is very true, what your sister didn't know however, was _who_ she was bringing into her peerage."

Grayfia looked even more confused.

"Here, I'll show you. _**Balance, Break**_ **!** "

[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]

In an explosion of crimson light, Issei donned his armor that had served him since the first time he fought Raiser for the right of Rias Gremory.

"That red armor..." Grayfia trailed off in awe.

"Yes, I am the Red Dragon Emperor, or more formally, the Emperor of Red Dragon."

"Why do you sound so different? You had a deeper voice last time we met did you not?" Grayfia asked.

"I used magic to modify my voice, handy when you don't want anyone to figure out your identity." Issei answered.

"Now." He continued. "I will ask of you to return your sister to the room she stays in at the old school house, she has a big day tomorrow and she cannot miss it."

Grayfia nodded in agreement, she walked over and picked Rias up and started to leave.

"Oh, and few other things..."

Issei described in detail what he wanted Grayfia to do, and say when, and if, the time arose. He had a few backup plans as a precaution in case things didn't go the way he wanted them to go.

After he was finished, Grayfia left immediately to set up what he had planned. Issei on the other hand, de-activated his balance breaker, immediately laid in bed, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

This next week would be interesting.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for chapter 5, I had originally planned to have this written and released much earlier, but a combination of real life and figuring out how I wanted to write parts of this story took up a lot of time.

No worries about next chapter though, I know exactly what I want to do with it. As always, leave me a review if I have made _any_ mistakes. I pride myself in trying to make my spelling and grammar when I write these stories as perfect as possible (as everyone should in my opinion). Unlike some writers who I won't name.

Also as always, these chapters are written in my spare time so do not have any expectations as to when these are released.

Also can I just say, 160 favorites and 195 follows? You guys are insane! I love all of you who are enjoying this like I am, I never expected this story to get the kind of attention it did. You guys are the greatest!

Last thing in this note, I have another story idea which will be my own version of the story: **Highschool DxD ALT**. The authors name is **Demons Anarchy of** **Pride** ,and they currently have 4 chapters uploaded at the moment so go give them a view, and when you leave a review, let them know I sent you over!

Catch you guys in the next chapter, or in the next edit. ~Shad0wReaper133


	6. Chapter 6

Time Again

* * *

Grayfia Lucifuge was not a stupid person. In her encounter with Issei Hyoudou, she normally would have had a dozen questions to ask him about being the Red Dragon Emperor. That, and why he allowed himself into Lady Rias' peerage.

She was under orders however, orders directly from Sirzechs himself. Orders to only observe, to gather information until further instructions were given. She had just returned from the Hyoudou residence where the boy named Issei who had apparently resisted Rias' seduction, revealed himself as the Red Dragon Emperor. She honestly didn't know what he had planned by revealing himself in the manner that he did. She was also surprised that she didn't find the two in the process of _doing the deed_.

Grayfia let out a soft sigh as she laid a sleeping Rias in her bed, tensions were at an all current high inside the realm of Devils. There were so few of the original 72 pillars that most, if not all, of the remaining High Class Devils were looking to solidify themselves in a position of political power, be it marrying off their own, or trying to marry into other families.

Unfortunately, Rias was caught up in the politics as a bargaining chip, or _bride to be_ as she was politically labeled. That brought her train of thoughts back to part of what Issei explained to her before she left, if neither party could come to agreeable terms, they could settle it via a Rating Game. Somewhat unofficially though, while it wouldn't count as a win/loss since Rias wasn't old enough yet to officially participate.

Not that it would stop Raiser Phoenix from agreeing to the challenge, and if Grayfia knew Rias as much as she did, she knew that Rias would be too foolhardy and stubborn to back down.

Releasing another sigh, Grayfia left Rias' room to report on her findings.

Something was off. Something felt... _wrong_ about the shadows in the hallway. It was almost as if they were _watching_ her. It bothered her that she felt uneasy in her own house, but the feeling wasn't hostile by any means. No, by all means the feeling was welcoming, almost too welcoming for a house with barely any people in it.

That and it was the middle of the night.

The closer and closer Grayfia walked to Sirzech's office chambers, the stronger the feeling got. That was until she arrived at the doorway, her instincts practically screaming at whatever was on the other side of the door.

Her heart throbbing, she extended her hand.

"Grayfia wait!" The suddenness of the voice caught her off guard which caused her to make an instinctive grab for the door handle. She realized at the last moment how bad of an idea that was.

Thankfully for her, the person the voice belonged to was faster than she was, and managed to prevent her from touching the door handle.

Grayfia turned to see who had started her, only to find it was her husband, Sirzechs.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Grayfia," he said. "I only acted the way I did for your safety, we don't know who, or what, is behind this door and if there's a trap set or not."

She shook her head from side to side. "No, it's ok. I let my guard down because of my curiosity, but it won't happen again, at least not like this."

Sirzechs nodded. "I'll head in first, make sure you stay on guard if I need your help, that's an order."

As much as Grayfia wanted to follow him and help, an order from your King was not something to take lightly. She trusted him not to need her, but she figured he might regardless. He was far too reckless as the currently titled Lucifer .

Sirzechs reached out and grasped the handle of the door. When nothing happened, he turned the handle and stepped inside the room. It was abnormally dark. As a Devil, seeing in the dark wasn't an issue as they basically had near perfect night vision. The room however, was dark as if something sucked the light out of it.

He had only been in the room for a few seconds when he realized the atmosphere had changed. It no longer felt like someone was watching him.

It felt like there were _many_ people watching him.

"I'll admit, what you've set up is quite impressive. Not many people can say they've entered my home and even less so undetected. I take it you wanted us to find you?" Sirzechs asked.

If the unknown entity, or entities as it felt like, could get into his house undetected, they could _stay_ that way if they wanted to.

"To put it simply, yes." The ambient voice wasn't loud, but it could clearly be heard throughout the entire room making it impossible to pinpoint its origin.

"Well, we found you, what is it that you want from us? Is this whole thing just a charade to get my attention?" Sirzechs wanted answers.

The voice chuckled. "I suppose I was a bit over the top with my performance than what was necessary, but it got me the results I wanted did it not?"

Sirzechs may not have liked it, but he had to admit, what this person did to get their attention worked like a charm. The question now, was how did he get past the defensive barriers he set up to prevent unauthorized access?

"Now I suppose we need to talk, after all, that's why I came here. let's get to business..." As the mysterious figure's voice trailed off, the darkness receded back into its place of origin.

When the darkness completely disappeared, Sirzechs found himself staring into a pair of Ruby Red eyes.

* * *

Issei awoke the next morning, rubbing his eyes as he yawned away his grogginess. It had been hard for him to remember exact dates, but for having a 5000 year old memory, he figured he was doing good considering the circumstances. He had remembered enough important information up to this point, but the exact date of when he first met Raiser escaped him. He knew it was sometime this coming week though, and even if it was today, he'd be ready.

3 days later, is when Raiser made his appearance.

The Butterfly Effect, a fickle thing of chaos theory. Its short term effects were nearly negligible. Its long term effects however, were a bit more severe.

An entire set of events could be rearranged and altered depending on the changes that were made. The more changes, the more altered the events became. It could change for the better, people who were fated to die could live, self-destruction could become a thing of the past and people could live on in peace.

If only it were that simple. While the Butterfly Effect could lead to a better future, the opposite could happen just as equally. People who were fated to live, could die. Instead of a happy future, a future stained with bloodshed and carnage.

That, is what was on Issei's mind most of the time on the day Rias told him to meet up with the rest of the club in the club room. He still didn't remember the exact day he met Raiser previously, but something about 3 days rubbed him the wrong way. It felt, _off_.

If it was in-fact the Butterfly Effect, he was balancing on a thread at this point. As long as he didn't do anything too drastic he was sure it would become slightly less chaotic. He hoped it would at least.

Raiser's obnoxious voice finally brought him out of his thoughts, the bastard was trying to cling onto Rias like she was already his.

It sickened him.

However the time to act was not now, at least not in the way he wanted to act. No, he would still voice his displeasure about the situation his master was in and show that he wasn't a weakling by defending against Raiser's weak Pawn's attack.

"I already told you Raiser, I will not marry you. Who I marry will me my decision and my decision alone!" Rias angrily got up from the couch where Raiser was and started to walk in the direction Grayfia, who was acting as mediator, was standing.

Apparently, this didn't please Raiser in the least bit, he got up after her and went to grab her arm to force her back onto the couch. However, there was one obstacle he would never be able to pass.

Issei Hyoudou.

Said person had soundlessly appeared in-between Rias and Raiser, preventing the latter from reaching the former.

"Who do you think you are boy? Standing between me and my bride is a mistake I will not tolerate!" Raiser said angrily.

Oh how small Raiser was, all he could do was get angry like a little boy who didn't get the toy he wanted.

"I will say this once and only once so listen well, I am Issei Hyoudou, Pawn of Rias Gremory. I will let no harm come to my master while I still live and breathe." There was steel and fire in his voice, he wouldn't back down and if he had to, he'd take matter into his own hands.

"So this one has backbone I see, seems you've managed to find a servant with _some_ worth, misguided as it may be." He paused, turned back to an empty part of the room and snapped his fingers.

Within seconds, his peerage arrived. The first person Issei looked for was Ravel. A detail, at the time he had no reason to consider remembering, was if Ravel was a part of Raisers peerage the first time he had this conversation.

After a quick glance he found that she was nowhere in sight, and at the same time Raiser had chosen one of his Pawns to come forward.

"let us see if you can handle one of my Pawns Hyoudou, if you meet my expectations then we can move on to bigger matters." A glint in his eye told Issei all he needed to know, Raiser was itching for a fight with him.

 **"Enough"** Grayfia's declaration stopped anything further from happening. "I was instructed to act as a mediator in this discussion by Master Lucifer: Sirzechs himself. If either of you take this any further, I will have to step in and intervene myself."

Raiser seemed to back off immediately after he heard her subtle threat if he caused further ruckus.

"To be told that by the strongest Queen..." He paused momentarily. "I have no choice but to oblige."

Issei turned to Grayfia and bowed slightly. "Sorry for causing a disturbance."

Grayfia then turned to where Rias was standing, which said person was heavily blushing from the fact that Issei had been ready to fight for her behalf which pushed her over the edge of deciding whether or not it'd be a good idea to see if romance would be an option with her new Pawn.

"Lady Rias, I assume your answer for the marriage to Raiser Phoenix is refusal?" Grayfia wasted no time at this point.

Rias responded in kind. "That is correct, I have absolutely no interest in marrying Raiser."

"Very well then, Sirzechs foresaw this as an outcome and has planned accordingly, the only way to settle this particular dispute is by participating in an unofficial rating game. Which under these circumstances, where Lady Rias has not reached the age to be able to participate in these games, and where you have won many, Lady Rias and her peerage will be allowed 2 weeks of training time to prepare for the game. If this is not acceptable to you Lord Raiser, then I will follow Sirzechs' order."

It was Issei who spoke up next. "Lady Grayfia, what was his order?"

Grayfia smiled at Issei gently. "His order was to inform the Red Dragon Emperor and have him mediate further."

Issei had to visibly prevent himself from paling.

Raiser actually paled.

Rias let out a soft gasp.

"I... I see, well Lady Rias, how would you like 2 weeks to train for our rating game?" Raiser's voice was slightly up-pitched do to his tense state, and he was slightly more humble.

It was obvious that this Raiser was already scared of Dragons. _How... advantageous._

A feeling built up inside of Issei, a feeling of absolute _Domination._ What he didn't realize, was the extent of the symbiotic relationship between the pre-war Evil Pieces and their King. Rias could feel the intensity of Issei's feelings, she could feel his determination to win and his resolve to win.

Rias turned to Raiser. "I accept having 2 weeks to train, and I accept participating in the unofficial rating game to decide whether or not we marry. Just know, if I win, you will _never_ try to pursue me ever again."

Raiser smirked. "And if I win Lady Rias, you will become my bride sooner rather than later. If I win, you will be married to me within the next 48 hours of the game."

Rias said nothing and just glared fiercely at him.

Raiser just laughed while he walked over to the rest of his peerage. "Very well then, in 2 weeks time we will meet on the battlefield for our rating game. You had better come prepared."

In the moments before Raiser and his peerage left, he could have sworn that the Hyoudou boy had glowing green eyes and a dangerous red aura.

With Raiser and his peerage gone, the atmosphere went back to what could be considered normal for the club room. At least that would have happened if Rias hadn't suddenly lunged at Issei and engulfed him in a hug.

"Uh Rias, not that I hate this or anything like that, but I haven't actually done anything yet have I?"

Rias just chuckled in amusement. "You're a silly boy, your words in my defense were more than enough to make me happy to have you as my Pawn. Thank you Issei for standing up for me even though I never asked you to."

Issei lightly blushed. "You're welcome Rias, I'm only doing what I think is right as your Pawn."

Everyone in the room heard the words, none of them believed that what he had said was literal. They all had a suspicion that Issei probably liked Rias, but because of their current situation, he couldn't do anything about it.

The silence was broken once Grayfia spoke.

"Lady Rias, your brother has asked me to deliver a message to you." She pulled the envelope out from one of her pockets.

Rias took the letter and swiftly moved to her desk. With the others following suit, she swiftly sat down and opened the letter. The members of her peerage watched on in silence as they followed her eyes as she read whatever was written on the piece of paper. When she finished the letter, she simply let it rest on her desk as she closed her eyes in what appeared to be in deep thought.

"Is something the matter?" Kiba was the first to break the silence.

"No." Rias replied immediately, opening her eyes in the process. "Nothing is the matter. We can discuss this tomorrow, it's late and I need to sleep on this before I do anything else. Grayfia, you may go now"

Rias got up and swiftly made her way to the double doorway as Grayfia transported herself back to Sirzechs' side. Pausing as she turned the door handle, she looked back over her shoulder at her peerage who looked back with puzzled looks.

"I'm sorry." Rias apologized. "I really need to think about this. It's not something I can decide on in only a few minutes. I would recommend that it would probably be best to pack a bag or two, like you were preparing to go on a long holiday, or vacation somewhere far from home."

With that, she walked away and shut the door behind her. Which to Issei was a tad odd, the Rias he knew would have more than willing to discuss a letter if it involved her and her peerage. Now that he thought about it, earlier when Rias had tried to seduce him in his bedroom, she had been quivering, it had been every so slight, but it was there.

He took his theory one step further, and glanced at the others still standing around him. Their statures appeared to be all normal but their eyes told a much different story. Akeno's eyes were concerned. Koneko's were fearful. Kiba's were worried. What had them all on edge?

"Issei, I need to speak to you in private. Kiba, Koneko, you may go. I will explain everything to him, and see what I can do about Rias." Akeno's eyes had steeled, and not in a good way.

It only took moments for the room to clear and for Issei and Akeno to take a seat opposite from each other. The atmosphere was think with anticipation. From Issei's perspective, it looked like Akeno had trouble thinking of where to start off, so whatever it must be, must have happened fairly recently, but only after Akeno, Kiba and Koneko had been picked up by Rias.

"Akeno." Issei decided to get the facts, no sense beating around the bush when his source of information was right in front of him, and willing to talk. "Give it to me straight, what happened to you all? I've never seen a group of people look so worried or scared because of someone else's reaction to a letter."

Akeno squirmed slightly. It was obvious this was a sensitive topic.

"Listen, I can tell this much from just your reactions, something bad happened didn't it?" Issei pushed the matter. What the hell had happened that he didn't know about?

"The reason we're on edge, is because of the Fallen activity in this area. What not many people know, and by that I mean Rias' peerage are the only ones who do know, is that the Fallen Angel Kokabiel has taken residence in the abandoned church in town."

Kokabiel was already here? So was what happened to himself not time travel, but dimensional travel? But then why would that person say 'time again'? Regardless, now was not the time to figure that out, he needed to know more about Kokabiel's actions.

"A Fallen Angel of his caliber is residing in this town?"

Akeno gave him a funny look, like he wasn't supposed to know something he did. Issei backtracked a bit to avoid unnecessary questions.

"I only know what I've read from fiction, or from references to names from the Bible. Otherwise, I really don't know much about him."

He hadn't been lying, other than the first time he fought Kokabiel, he really didn't know much aside from what the majority of the Three Factions knew. He never bothered to ask Azazel about him either, after all, he was frozen in deepest part of the Underworld, Cocytus, never to return.

"Oh, I see then." Akeno's reply didn't sit well with Issei, so he decided to try something else.

"Listen, Akeno. Any knowledge I have, any action I might take, any action I _can_ take, will be for every existing member in Rias' peerage including herself. That goes for any members we might get in the future as well. Rias _saved_ my life, she gave me an opportunity to _live_ a better life than I could ever hope for as a normal human. She introduced me to all of you, she gave me a second family which is something I will never be able to repay her for. If it comes down to a choice between protecting my own pride, or protecting my family. I will throw away my pride and put all my effort into protecting you all."

Akeno just sat there while Issei talked. Surprise and shock were the current feelings she was having, this boy in front of her was supposed to be a part of the perverted trio? The way he talked too, he was only 17 right? The way his green eyes... _green_ eyes? She was fairly certain his student profile had it listed as brown but she'd have to look afterwards. He considered them family this early? He was looking her dead in the eyes and not gawking at the size of her chest? Was this really Issei Hyoudou sitting in front of her?

Whether or not it was, didn't matter right now. Right now, what she needed was help, help for Rias, and help for the peerage's sanity and morale. Regardless of who this person really was in front of her, he put her at ease with his words. How she could tell, she didn't know for sure but the way he said it, and the emotion he put into his words, made her believe they were genuine. She felt that maybe, just maybe, they had a chance.

When Issei finished talking, Akeno explained everything.

"I suppose the best place to start is near the beginning. Some low level Fallen Angels had moved into the abandoned church I told you about. At least, that's all we had been able to scout out. Or in this case, what we were allowed to scout out was what _he_ wanted us to find out."

Issei had a feeling he knew who this 'he' was, but didn't interrupt Akeno in the middle of her story.

"After a few days, we decided that a few Fallen Angels wouldn't be an issue for us. So after school ended, we gathered here and took a magic circle to just a few blocks away from the church. When we got there, the amount of guards outside were few, so we sent Koneko and Kiba inside while Rias and I tried to get any information we could out of the guards about why the Fallen Angels would suddenly take residence here."

Akeno looked visibly shaken at this point, whatever happened to her and the others must have been pretty bad. Though, probably not as bad as what he had gone through, since nobody was dead, or had died in front of his eyes when he was useless to do anything about it.

"It's ok Akeno, there's no need to rush anything. I have more than enough time to listen to what you have to say." Issei took one of her hands in both of his, and rubbed the back of it to soothe her. It was what he did to console her when Baraqiel died. Akeno gave a weak smile, she may not have had any feelings for him currently, but she appreciated his kindness none the less.

"We were in the middle of questioning one of the guards when we heard Koneko and Kiba yelling for help. When we got there, Kokabiel had already beaten them in the time it took us to arrive. He was so powerful, there was nothing we could do, he just laughed at our efforts. Useless, he called them, useless, useless, useless..." She paused for a moment to collect herself. "In the end he let us go, said we currently weren't worth the effort to take care of. He threatened us though, that he'd have people watching us, and that if we did anything to interfere, he'd take care of us himself."

Kokabiel definitely wasn't one to bluff, he almost succeeded in destroying the town after all, it was only due to Vali's sudden appearance that ended the threat of war. Of course, it was Azazel who had sent Vali in the first place who swiftly dealt with Kokabiel due to the power of Divine Dividing.

It was at this point in time, that Issei realized how flawed his plan really was. He was the only one who knew that he was from the future. A very far future at that. If he had told them, would they have believed him? Another thing, what the hell compelled him to get stabbed again by Raynare? Not that it would have killed him, but who in their right mind would have... bad example. Issei after seeing everyone he loved die, and traveling almost 5000 years into the past would probably leave even the strongest of people insane.

"Thank you Akeno, for telling me all this. I'm glad you trust me enough to do so." Issei stood and put his hand in one of his pockets.

Akeno smiled slightly. "There was no-one else I could talk to, I'm glad we got you when we did."

Issei pulled his own Evil Queen Piece out of his pocket while standing, it was now or never, and he would carry through with this crazy plan even if it damned him in the end. _Anything_ to save the ones he loved.

"I wish I had another choice, but I'm going to have to break your trust Akeno. Maybe one day I can tell you what I've seen, how I feel, and the reasons why I do things. But until then, you're not going to remember anything past you finishing your story."

Akeno's eyes widened as he spoke, and widened even more at the sight of the Evil Piece in his hand. She tried to get away, but Issei was much, much faster. Faster than she could see, he had crossed the short distance between them and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry."

Those were the last words she heard before Issei pushed the piece into her and darkness consumed her.

Issei laid Akeno's unconscious body on the couch she had just stood up from, taking care to be gentle with her.

Regardless, he had implanted 4 pieces so far, he had many more left, pieces that were formally Rias' from his original timeline/universe and the pieces that were given to him after he achieved his goal and gained a peerage himself. He would return each and every one of them to give his family a fighting chance.

The sound of the door opening is what brought him out of his train of thought. Turning around, he came face to face with an irate Rias, and an explosive blast of demonic energy which sent him across the room.

Issei wasn't hurt, but Rias was the last person he expected to attack him in any way, shape or form.

"Rias, it's not what it looks like, Akeno was just tired and..."

He stopped mid sentence in realization, something was wrong, _very_ wrong. This wasn't a matter of misunderstanding like he originally thought. Not with the way Rias was looking at him.

"Why?"

"What?..." What was she trying to ask?

Demonic energy filled the room, as Rias' power of Ruin swirled around her angrily. She glared at him with eyes of pain, anger and sorrow.

"Why... why did you leave me to die?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know, I originally was going to end it a different way, and then between not having time to write and a bit of procrastination I forgot entirely! Regardless, this story isn't dead! Yay! Updates will continue to be sporadic, I also apologize for the slightly shorter chapter, but it was a necessary evil.

An honorable mention is in order, the story **Holy Inferno Dragon** by **G1Slipcer**. I seriously suggest you check it out, it's well written and has a great story. Plus it will probably update more frequently than this one will.

On a side note, I've been thinking, I've wanted to possibly write another story on the side, but I've been torn between 2 ideas (in all honestly I will end up doing both) but not sure which one I want to do.

The first idea is a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure crossover with RWBY. For those that have read the manga of JJBA, you can probably guess how I will pull this off without breaking JJBA canon.

The second, is a Harry Potter story but in which Harry acquires a Stand power (a Stand Power from JJBA, not a full crossover, just the Stand).

So which would you guys be more interested in? A RWBY story (which would completely replace the failure that is the one currently up, dunno what I was thinking with that one tbh) or the Harry Potter one?

Let me know at the end of your review! Thank You and look forward to the next chapter! ~Shad0wReaper133

(PS: apparently the last time this story was updated was August. I again, apologize for the huge delay.)


End file.
